Cough SLUT Cough!
by mysupermanwillcome
Summary: Gabriella is used to being the new girl. At every school she was branded the school slut. But why is she like that? Can the schools play boy crack her and find out her inner colours? TXG
1. Chapter 1

**Aloha, Hola, G'day mate, Bonjour, Konichiwa…this is my second fiction so it won't be that good! Please review! This chapter is dedicated to ****HSMgirl25**** for being my first reviewer on my first story!**

**Disclaimer:**** Name one person on FanFiction who actually does own HSM! If you can then I'd be very shamed out LOL but I definatly don't own it!**

The new girl strutted her way down East High's shiny white hallway. All eyes were on her, or for the guys sake her body. She was wearing a very short red skirt emphasizing her long, curvy tanned legs and a white tight tank top showing off her big breasts and curvy hips. She had 4 inch red strappy heels on. Her long black curly hair cascaded down her back and shined in the light. On her Latina/Filipina face was a little bit of make-up, she didn't need much because she was naturally beautiful. On her soft lips was her favourite strawberry lip gloss.

She was hot. She knew it and no one else had ever denied it. All the girls eyed her jealously. The guys kept on staring at her not noticing their man-hood inflating. She winked seducing-ly at a couple of the gawking boys. The new girl smirked to herself. They were just like the boys at her old school. The young beauty knew she had made an impression on her new school. She made her way to the principal's office.

"Hello. Miss Gabriella Montez I assume?" Principal Matsui asked.

"Yes." She said rather boredly.

"Welcome to East High. I'm Principal Matsui. Here's your schedule and here's Taylor McKessie to show you around." He pointed to a friendly looking African-American girl wearing a green jacket and blue jeans and holding some books. Taylor smiled at her and she replied with a smile back, wanting to be friendly.

"Taylor please take Gabriella to her homeroom." Principal Matsui said and dismissed the 2 teenage girls.

"So I'm Taylor, obviously, and I see you have" pauses to read her schedule. "Miss Darbus. I have her too. A piece of advice, turn your cell phone off." Gabriella nodded and switched her flash cell phone off.

Taylor led Gabriella into a very theatre-ly designed classroom. It had a corner decorated with deep purple velvet and had a big grand, comfortable chair sitting proudly in the middle. A blonde lady with big glasses and a matching purple shawl/tunic top was perched on the chair, staring at her class. Taylor pointed to her and told Gabriella that was Miss Darbus.

"She seems umm…very uptight!" Gabriella observed as Miss Darbus was yelling at a student for having a cell phone out.

"Yeah. Don't get on her bad side. Or else you'll have like detention everyday, like those guys." Taylor pointed to a group of guys in basketball uniforms flirting with a bunch of cheerleaders. Gabriella looked their way.

The male in the centre of the group stood out to her. Mainly cause he was drop dead gorgeous. He had dark brown hair, almost black that was spiked up and piercing blue eyes. He had the body that any guy would kill for. Big muscles and a hard 6 pack. He was obviously a basketball player hence the uniform so Gabriella decided the body was from work-outs. But there was something about him that made Gabriella wonder. He turned his head and look at her. Their eyes met and it stayed like that for a couple of minutes. It was obvious a spark shot alive between them. She turned away but the boy still looked at her, liking what he was seeing.

"That's Troy Bolton, basketball team captain and all round jerk. He's such a player. I'd be surprised if he hasn't slept with all the cheerleading squad at least 3 times each. Stay away from him." Taylor informed Gabriella noticing she was checking Troy out.

Gabriella soaked in all the information Taylor had given and sat down next to Taylor at a desk. The bell rang and Miss Darbus began to rant on about the evils of cell phones and how this generation doesn't enjoy a good moo-sick-karl but should because it's soothing for the soul. After her big lecture she remembered she had a new student. "Class we have a new student, Gabriella Montez. Miss Montez welcome to East High."

A bushy-haired boy next to Troy perked up at the mention of her name.

"OMG…"

"Dude, Chad do you know her?" Troy asked his best friend.

**How does Chad know Gabriella? Does Chad know Gabriella at all or is he just checking her out, thinking she's hot?**

**Please review! Tell me if I should continue or if it's just a waste of time! **

**If I continue I'll have a bit more about the plot and characters!**


	2. Party

**Hello. It's me. I was blown away at how many people reviewed and put my story up on story alert and favourites list and stuff! So thank you, A LOT! And thanks for all the advice! So please review, tell me how I could improve some more! Or else sit back and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** Yes I sit around in my big fancy studios writing about HSM and then turn them into Movies! LOL JK no I don't own.**

_Recap: "Class we have a new student, Gabriella Montez. Miss Montez welcome to East High."_

_A bushy-haired boy next to Troy perked up at the mention of her name._

"_OMG…"_

"_Dude, Chad do you know her?" Troy asked his best friend._

"Nah but I heard of her. Wow the rumours are true. She's smoking hot!" Chad eyed Gabriella.

"What are you talking about?" Troy asked.

"You've never heard of her? Dude she's like a whore. But the sexiest whore ever. I don't wanna know how people guys she's been with. At her old school I heard she got some like 8 times in one night! My cousin got it on with her once and told me she was like heaven in a human form. Wonderful in knowing how to make a man sing 'Hallelujah!' in **perfect** pitch."

"This will be fun!" Troy murmured as he thought of Gabriella.

The bell rang and all the students hurried out of the class. Troy got out and waited for Gabriella to walk out. She did, but she was walking out talking to Taylor.

Why is she hanging out with that nerd? He thought. Best not talk to her now with Taylor around. Ha! Bet she's already 'warned' her about me. Taylor had a habit of warning new girls about him, but they always fell for the Bolton Charm.

Troy followed the two girls. They split up as Taylor had Physics next and Gabriella had English and their lockers far away from each other. Fortunately for Troy Gabriella's was right down the hall from his. Gabriella was packing her stuff in her locker when Troy walked up to her and whispered in her ear "Hey there gorgeous."

Gabriella whipped around to be greeted by those beautiful lust-filled blues eyes she had made contact with before.

"Hey hot stuff!" Gabriella flirted while moving a little closer to him pushing herself slightly onto him.

"I'm Troy. Troy Bolton." Troy stared into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Gabriella Montez." Gabriella stared back. The warning bell rang and they both snapped out of their trance. Gabriella shut her locker door and said "So…I'll see you around." She brushed past him, fully pushing her body into his and walked off.

"Oh I'll make sure of that!" Troy muttered and made his way to his next class.

2 Days Later

There was this big party at Sharpay and Ryan's house. They were the Drama leaders, but nonetheless popular. Sharpay had a status of being an Ice Princess wearing nothing but sparkly bright pink clothes but now only used it to defend friends. Though she still modeled the sparkly pink clothes! Ryan was usually in his twin sister's shadow but lately she had been letting him experience life for his own and had used it to begin teaching dancing to other students.

Gabriella walked out of a room, adjusting her skirt. A guy walked out behind her, a little dazed at what they had done and how good she made him feel.

Well that was fun! Gabriella thought. She spotted Taylor, her new best friend, talking to a blonde girl in a sparkly pink dress. Gabriella recognized her as Sharpay, the host of this party. She made their way to them, wanting to meet the owner of this beautiful house and catch up with Taylor. Taylor spotted Gabriella and waved. Taylor had figured out Gabriella's…hobby. She didn't like it but Gabriella was truthfully a very nice, bright girl so Taylor decided to give her a chance.

"Hey Brie! This is Sharpay. Sharpay this is Gabriella Montez. She's new here."

"Hi." They both greeted each other and shook hands. They immediately hit off, talking about various things. They were all in a heated conversation when Gabriella's favourite song came up, Smack That. **LOL sorry first song that came to mind! **She excused herself and made her way to the dance floor, showing East High how to dance.

Troy Bolton was at the party of course. He had gotten a cheerleader drunk and was making out with her. They were about to have sex but Troy spotted Gabriella on the dance floor grinding up the place. No way could he miss this opportunity! So he rudely left the cheerleader and walked over to Gabriella. She hadn't seen him, and she didn't get the chance. Two football players carried her over onto a table where she started dancing again. All the guys stopped dancing and watched her.

Most of the girls had to drag their partner's eyes away from her. One girl was so angry. This girl had taken away her popularity! The furious girl was Angela McCann, Head Cheerleader and member of the I-Heart-Troy Club. But then she saw Troy staring at that skank, not her! Yes she had noticed Troy Bolton looking at Abigail something girl. She had also noticed how many guys she had laid. Angela had once saw Gabriella walking out of a supply closet with a guy. She started coughing (on purpose) then loudly screeched "SLUT!" Gabriella heard, I mean who could not hear? But she ignored her. She reminded her of Julia, the head cheerleader at her old school. A jealous old tart she was. Tried to out-do Gabriella. Ha! Wasn't possible. Only Paris Hilton or Lindsay Lohan could maybe out-do Gabriella.

The song ended and Gabriella got off the table and met eyes with Troy. They walked over to each and started flirting. 2 songs went by and they were making out. 3 songs went by and they excused themselves to go into a spare bedroom. They were about to do the sweet dance of adulthood when…

**Ok kind of a cliffy but not quite. Um no they don't do ****it** **yet but that's yet to come….maybe. I'm trying to make this story as long as possible without dragging it out like Lost or something because I planned it in my head and it looked like it could only be like 4 chapters so I'm trying to think of more ideas. Have you guys got any? **

**You're probably thinking that Gabriella is a sex addict or something but there is a reason for her hobbies! You're just gonna have to wait and find out though. **

**As always, please review!**


	3. Angela

**Oh my gosh! I was completely gob-smacked by how many reviews I got and how many people favourited me! I really want to say thanks and give a shout out to you guys! I'm quite nervous because I don't want to disappoint you guys! But anyway here it is!**

**Disclaimer:**** I have a list of things I own, but alas HSM or its characters are not on it.**

_Recap: They were about to do the sweet dance of adulthood when…_

Angela barged in through the door. She hadn't put it past them to sleep together. After all they were Playboy Troy and Gabriella, the new school slut. But she wanted Troy and she didn't want him sleeping with another girl, especially Gabriella. She had seen him with her fellow cheerleader, Mary-Anne, earlier but didn't have to stop him as he walked off to the dance floor. She needed to think fast or else they would definatly have sex.

Troy and Gabriella pulled away from each other to see what the interruption was. Angela started yelling at Troy.

"How could you do this to me? I thought I meant something to you! So you just hook-up with me then sleep with someone else? I can't believe you!" Angela screeched to him, fake tears rolling down her face. "I thought you loved me!" She whispered and started whimpering.

"Wait, what? You guys go out?" Gabriella questioned worriedly.

"What? No, I don't do relat-"

"Um duh! He's captain of the basketball team. I'm head cheerleader. Of course we go out! It would be wrong if we didn't! The school would go crazy if the King and Queen weren't together!" Angela lied through her teeth, getting worked up. More fake tears streamed down her face.

"We almost did it! I can't believe you Troy! I may sleep with a lot of men but I don't do men with girlfriends!" Gabriella yelled angry at Troy. And her words were true. It broke couples up, guys sleeping with other chicks that weren't their girlfriends. And she knew what it was like losing someone close to you. It sucked! Big time! **(Hmmm…a hint on the mystery that is Gabriella Montez?)**

"But we don't go out!" Troy protested, very frustrated at Angela's lying and the fact that if Angela kept going, he might miss out on Gabriella.

"Yes we do honey! I'm not gonna dump you just because you almost slept with her!" Angela emphasizing on 'her' as if it was a foul word. "But YOU!" pointing to Gabriella. "Ever try to seduce my man again and I will make sure your life is a living hell! You'll wish you were never born! Never speak or look at my man again! Are we clear?!" The tears were gone from her green eyes and a crap load of rage/jealously replaced them.

Gabriella nodded, as Angela looked like she could do just that and more with her evil mind. Gabriella scurried up her clothes and left before Troy could object.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT ALLIE?" Troy yelled. He was mad, no FURIOUS at Angela.

"It's um Angela and baby I only did that for your own good. She probably wasn't that good. I'm better. And she doesn't deserve you! Plus did you see her top? Sooooo yesterday! You would have been embarrassed to be seen with her! You would've lost your reputation."

Troy groaned. He grabbed Angela's skinny figure and pushed her against the wall. "Well thanks for the concern, sweetie" he spat sarcastically "but don't do it again!" Angela nodded solemnly.

He is so sexy when he's angry! She thought. With him so close to her she found her opening. She forced her thin lips onto his. It took Troy a split second to recover from shock before he could gain control. They took each others clothes off and lay down on the bed in the spare room they were in…**(I guess I don't need to go into details since I'm sure you guys have a pretty good impression on what they do. And I hate writing TXOC and GXOC)**

The Next Day

Troy woke up naked next to a sleeping blonde on a comfortable but un-familiar bed. He sighed, wishing it was Gabriella's naked form sleeping next to him. Sure, he had fun with Angela but he hated her taste. Her mouth tasted bitter and sour, like alcohol. Gabriella had tasted sweet, due to her shiny citrus-sy lip gloss. Troy lived for that taste. He needed more. And Troy believed the rumours that she was heaven in human form. She sure looked like it. He had seen the expression on other guy's faces and knew he had to have some. But Angela had showed up and he had to settle for sloppy second best. Plus it was going to be a little hard since after Angela's threats she would be keeping away from him.

Troy sighed again, pulled on his clothes and walked out without another thought about Angela. His thoughts were on Gabriella.

**So I gave you guys a hint about Gabriella's mystery. And I'm sorry it's so short but I want to write a couple more chapters so I can update this week because I won't have time with school in the way. Also, sorry that it didn't have the other characters and that it was mainly Angela!**

**So push that pale purple button and tell me what you think! **

**TTFN! Ta-ta for now!**


	4. Hard to Get

**Here it is! Thanks for the reviews! Um there's not much to say so I'm gonna stop babbling and get on with it LOL**

**Disclaimer:**** I own NADA!**

2 Weeks Later

Gabriella had been ignoring and avoiding Troy since Sharpay and Ryan's party. She had met Kelsi Neilson too, Sharpay's friend and personal composer. (**Kelsi is just like her character in the movie. Just to save me some describing) **Gabriella had gotten closer to Sharpay, Ryan, Taylor and Kelsi. But she was closest to Sharpay and Taylor.

Troy was very frustrated. He tried to catch Gabriella in the hallways or when she was alone. But she always managed to shake him off. He hadn't been trying hard enough, but he didn't want to seem too desperate. He'd lose his rep if he even seemed a little desperate. And then he'd be no one!

At Sharpay's House Friday Night

Sharpay had invited Taylor and Gabriella over for a slumber party.

"Sooooo…Gabriella. I overhead Troy and Chad talking about you!" Taylor started.

"Well of course you heard CHAD talking!" Gabriella retorted trying to change the subject. Sharpay sniggered. They all knew Taylor had a massive crush on Chad. Well who didn't? Anyone close to her saw her blush at the mention of his name. Or the fact that she had love hearts in her book with the initials C.D and drew afros on top of the hearts.

"Uhhhh…hmmmm…Hey stop changing the subject! Do you wanna know what he said?" Taylor caught on to what Gabriella was doing.

"Um no! You guys know that I'm forbidden to see or talk to Troy!" Gabriella said, making the last sentence dramatic. "His girlfriend warned me!"

Taylor and Sharpay spit out the soda they were drinking. "Girlfriend? Troy Bolton, The Troy Bolton has a girlfriend?" Sharpay stuttered out.

"Uh huh! Angela McCann! Didn't you guys know?" Gabriella asked, very confused. Taylor and Sharpay shared a look, and then burst out laughing. Tears were threatening to fall.

"TROY…GIRLFRIEND…ANGELA…HAHAHAHAHA!" Taylor managed to get out through her laughs.

"What's so funny?! I'm sure he's had girlfriends before." Gabriella stated still confused.

Sharpay and Taylor stopped laughing and became serious. Is she crazy? They both thought. She must be high!

"Ok let's get something straight honey," Sharpay started. "Troy Bolton, playboy Troy, Troy the basketball boy, bad boy Troy and his posse of lunkhead basketball minions don't do relationships! The day Troy gets a girlfriend is the day I will eat my mom's cooking!" Sharpay's mom was never meant to enter a kitchen.

"Sharpay's right. Troy has never had a girlfriend. Probably thinks it'll tie him down for life or something. Troy has a rule: No strings attached! That's why half the girls in the school have broken hearts!" Taylor said.

"Then why did Angela say they did?"

"Angela McCann has been chasing Troy since 7th Grade, right after when she finally got it in her head that boys didn't in fact have deathly cooties and found out what a breast job was and that she wanted one. She's slept with him a couple times but that's all that's happened and she doesn't like it. She'd do anything to be with him." Sharpay informed the confused girl.

"Oh." Gabriella said, kinda bowing her head down. For what reason, she did not know.

"Well I'm kinda glad you didn't sleep with him. It's good to see him finally not get the girl! It frustrates me to see him get every girl in the school and then forget them." Taylor said. Sharpay nodded her head and agreed.

"Hey why don't we mess with his head?" Sharpay suddenly asked.

"Huh?" Gabriella and Taylor said.

"Why don't you like play hard to get. It'll be so much fun to see him fall for you but for you to ignore him and not give him the time of day!" Sharpay said getting excited.

"Ooohhhhh yeah! Troy Bolton will finally get what he deserves for breaking everyone else's heart. Please, please, puh-lease do this Gabriella!" Taylor begged. Taylor really wanted this, not only for the reasons she stated but because she will probably see Chad more since the 2 boys were best friends.

"Oh alright." Gabriella wanted to please her best friends. "But what about Angela? She'll make my life hell if I even look at Troy!"

"Leave Angela to me! She's scared of me! Ever since Kindergarten." Sharpay said shrugging

"Well can you blame her? You poured mud on her and told her that mud is poisonous and makes you shrivel up!" Taylor recalled. "Then you paid people to tell her she looked like a prune!"

"Yeah. Good times, good times!" Sharpay could still remember Angela's horror-stricken expression.

"But what do I do? I've never played hard-to-get!"

"Just flirt a little but don't let him do anything! Don't sleep with him or else he'll just move on and not give a damn about you!" Sharpay told her.

"Oh really? That's it? That's what I do with most guys…only I sleep with them eventually."

"Yeah, about that Gabs. Why do you do that?" Taylor asked as nicely as she could.

"Ohhhh…umm…" Gabriella started clutching at an un-seen locket around her neck. "Let's watch a movie girls!" she said changing the subject. "How does Pirates of the Caribbean 3 sound? Johnny Depp looks so hot in it! And don't get me started on Orlando Bloom! And I want to know if Will and Elizabeth get married! And if they find Captain Jack."

Sharpay and Taylor agreed. They knew that they wouldn't get it out of her tonight and the thought of Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp got them excited. Gabriella stuffed the DVD into Sharpay's pink DVD player and sat down. But all through the movie she couldn't concentrate. She just sat there clutching the golden heart locket that never left her neck and thinking about the man who gave it to her.

The 3 teenagers had watched 2 and a half movies after that. They fell asleep during Scary Movie 4. Sharpay and Taylor were fast asleep but Gabriella wasn't. She was softly singing a song, the one she always sang when she thought of him. She was holding onto the golden heart shaped locket, the one that never left her neck, for dear life. Oh how she missed him! He left when she was 14, 3 years ago. Her life had changed a lot after he left.

Next Monday

Gabriella was taking out her books from her locker. She felt someone's hot breath on her neck. She turned around.

"Hey. Wanna do a quickie in the closet?" the guy said.

**So who is HE? Haha I know. And you guys don't. LOL and who asked Gabriella? Is it Troy or someone else? Whoever it is, they will reveal you to a clue on Gabriella's mystery! The next chapter will be a big clue. Well maybe! Depends on how you read it or if you're Nancy Drew! **

**I'd like to thank XalzX for giving me the idea to make Gabriella hard to get. I planned on making her easy but I realized it was a good idea. **

**Review please!**


	5. Gym fun!

**Hey, hey. Here's the 5****th**** chapter. Never thought I'd make it this far LMAO. Thank you guys, so much for all the reviews! It's really great to have your support!**

**And now I'm gonna rant about Zac Efron. Just read down to the story if you don't want to read the reasons why he's pissing me off LOL. I'm sooo pissed at him! Just got my Crème magazine and it has an interview with him. He doesn't say anything abut Vanessa, says that his ring it just from a friend and he's not ready for commitment and he says that Hairspray is cooler than HSM cause it had a bigger budget so it was awesome being able to rent a block and make it look like it came out of the 1960's! Grrrr maybe I'm over reacting cause it had a picture of him and Nikki kissing on the same page LOL Zikki is just like a hickey. It's annoying and will eventually die or go away! And nobody likes it! Well nobody should! Okay rant over with! P.S but I still love him with Vanessa! ZANESSA FOREVER! Maybe I should be angry at the magazine for blinding us for life with that picture off MOD! **

**Disclaimer: ****Once again, I don't own anything. Do I sound like I'm rich enough to buy High School Musical and its characters? Only the plot, Angela and Brad are mine.**

_Recap: Gabriella was taking out her books from her locker. She felt someone's hot breath on her neck. She turned around._

"_Hey. Wanna do a quickie in the closet?" the guy said._

Gabriella met the eyes of Brad Pitley **(original huh?) **the Quarter Back of the Wildcats Football Team. She had had sex with him a couple of times, but in her opinion? He was lucky he was hot! He was tied for second coolest guy in the school. Chad was his competitor.

Gabriella was feeling a little down. So she agreed and he followed her into a closet. He forced his mouth onto hers and started moaning. She let her hands glide up his muscley chest and felt his abs. She took his top off, still making out with him. He copied her and took her tank top off and tossed it aside. Gabriella reached into her purse while Brad started sucking on the back of her neck. She pulled out a condom and started doing her best.

Gabriella pulled away and looked at Brad.

"Say you love me." Gabriella asked.

"I looovvvvvveeeeee yyoouuuuuu!" he moaned without a question as to why he had to say it.

Gabriella smiled. She suddenly didn't care what she was doing. She had gotten what she needed. Now she just focused on doing her work in the old, dirty forgotten closet. **Arghh! Hated writing so that's why it sucks and it's a little rushed.**

Gabriella walked out of the closet. Following after her was Brad. Gabriella walked off to class, not looking back. Bard walked off in the other direction to his class. He would've liked to do more but he knew the drill. Walk away and pretend that it never happened.

They didn't know that a certain handsome dark haired male was watching, jealousy filling his blue eyes. He didn't know it but seeing them shattered his poor heart into hundreds of pieces. He walked off, knocking everyone in his way to the ground.

"Troy Bolton's in one of his moods again." "Wonder what happened this time." The students of East High were used to Troy in his moods. He was deadly when he was moody. 17 guys with scars and bruises can vouch for that. Troy found Chad in the gym shooting hoops with his basketball team mates Jason and Zeke.

Zeke was an African-American male with a desire to cook. His dream was to play professional basketball for a couple of years then open his own restaurant and marry the secret love of his life, Sharpay. He had had a crush on her since she had put Angela in her place in Kindergarten. Jason was a goof. He constantly played practical jokes and made jokes. Count on Jason to break that annoying awkward silence or to cheer you up. Kelsi thought he was hilarious and admired him from afar.

Troy joined in the game, winning of course. His friends didn't say anything ot him. They knew that he would just get angrier if they tried to talk to him while he was moody. They knew from experience. In fact you look closely at Chad's face you could see a small scar from Troy's fist that was gashed open when he lost a game of basketball and Chad tried to comfort him. Well comfort isn't the word. More like tell him to suck it up and be a man. Then Jason tried to make him laugh by saying yeah be a man! Rub some dirt in it. **(LOL She's The Man much?) **Didn't work. Unfortunately Chad was right next to him when Jason said that. Anyway they knew Troy would talk when he was ready. It was best not to disturb him.

The game finished. Troy won obviously. The others were good players, but Troy just had that…that click. When he touched the ball he felt magic. Kinda like the magic he felt when he saw or thought about Gabi. But he just didn't realize it.

"God I hate that Brad guy!" Troy suddenly said. "I wanna hit so hard that his granddad feels it!"

"Whoa what'd he do to get your red lacy panties in a bunch?" Jason asked referring to the time some obsessed chick actually did throw her red lacy panties at him.

"Did he like bang that Montez girl that you're in love with?" Chad asked.

"I'm not in love with her!" Troy replied defensively saying it a bit too quick. "And you're the one in love with Taylor McKessie!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too." Zeke said joining in.

"Well I'm sorry Mr. I-love-Sharpay! I didn't know someone asked you!" Chad snapped back.

"Dude just admit it! You're in love with Taylor!" Troy said.

"I am not! I don't love anyone! It's against my beliefs!" Chad yelled.

"Oh if you're not then can I go for her? She might be a geek but she looks like fun. I can just picture it. She'll be under me. She'll be thanking me for the pleasure I gave her. Then I'll say well be prepared to thank me some more. She'll start moaning Ohhhhh Troyyyyyy and then I'll-"

"Stop talking about her like that!" Chad snapped.

"Ha! You do have feelings for her Mr. I'm-incapable-of-love!" Zeke said proudly using his new learnt word.

"Wow Zeke! A word that has more 2 syllables! Congrats!" Sharpay said sarcastically appearing in the gymnasium doors.

Zeke blushed furiously. "Oh thanks Sharpay!" he gushed not noting her sarcasm. He had the goofiest grin on his face as he stared at her.

"Ew uhh laters." Sharpay said quickly walking off.

Zeke instantly doing his victory dance. He danced around the gym. His teammates just stared at him. "She no-oo-oo-ticed me-ee-ee!" he sang. He finally noticed what HE was doing and stopped.

"Ahem." He nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Um I'm going to go." He then rushed off, his cheeks crimson in embarrassment.

"And I thought Jason was the funny one!" Chad remarked.

"Hey! I can be funny like him." Jason argued. He started doing a bad impression of Zeke, dancing around the gym. The boys cracked up at how stupid their friend looked.

"Whatever." Troy said glad they had forgotten their comments about him in love with Gabriella. "It's just lust." He tried to convince himself.

**Ok I kinda made them sound like girls, not bad boys as I hoped. And I'm kinda scared that it's too rushed. Like this is chapter five and there's not more to write about. So I'm trying my hardest to make my chapters…not so rushed. Sorry for the long rant before too!**

**Ciao for now. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Volleyball

**THANK YOU THANK YOU for the reviews! I honestly didn't think I'd get that many for only 5 chapters! So here it is! Chapter 6. **

**Disclaimer:**** If I owned I wouldn't be writing for FanFiction!**

_Recap:__"Whatever." Troy said glad they had forgotten their comments about him in love with Gabriella. "It's just lust." He tried to convince himself. _

AAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gabriella hated gym. And guess what she had next! History! Which was right before gym. So Gabriella had one period before she had to enter the Death Room. Honestly did she look like when she was going to grow up she would become a famous sportsperson? Eating those high energy drinks that are like bright green and blue? Or eat those disgusting granola bars that are 'absolutely perfect for a healthy snack'? I mean ewwwww!

Gabriella spent all History period pretending to listen to Mr. MacDonald. Really she was thinking of ways to get out of gym. Broken leg? Nah she'd need a cast. Rare jungle leg fungus? EW no! Amnesia? Hmmm. Gabriella sighed. She had nothing. Maybe she should just ditch all together. Nah that'd look bad on her college application. If college was an option. Looks like she'd just have to endure the pain. The bell rang and Mr. McDonald dismissed his students.

Gabriella hurried to her locker and caught up with Taylor. They both walked to the gymnasium. Gabriella looked around. Somehow Gabriella had been put in the same gym class as most of the athletes in the school. Half the basketball team, including Troy, Chad, Jason and Zeke, 5 cheerleaders including Angela, a couple footballers and 1 male track runner. And of course, Taylor.

"Alright listen up everybody! We'll be playing volleyball. I'll be splitting you guys up into 2 teams. Red on the left side of the net. White on the right side." Coach Bolton ordered. Gabriella groaned. She hated volleyball. As much as she hated soccer, track, swimming, basketball, rugby…etc. Coach Bolton handed her a white band. Taylor, Troy, Angela, the track runner, Jason and a footballer were also handed white bands. Argh! Angela was in her team. Gabriella was somehow put in the front of the net with Taylor by her side.

"OK McCann, serve the ball!" Coach Bolton screeched. Angela giggled flirtasciously and grabbed the ball. Angela served, purposely making sure the ball hit Gabriella on the head.

"Hey!" Gabriella screamed rubbing her head.

"Oops! Sorry it was an accident. It slipped." Angela smiled sweetly. Accident my ass Gabriella thought.

"McCann! Please make sure you actually hit the ball OVER the net." Coach ordered. Angela served. It did actually make it over the net and the game was on fire. Coach called for a break and they all scurried to get their water bottles. **(Does volleyball have halftime or something? Anyway) **Angela walked up to the cheerleaders on the red team.

"Hey girls. Next cheerleader to serve has to make sure that it hits Gabriella hard on the head. If it doesn't happen," Angela glared at the girls "Then that girl will be kicked off the team effective immediately!" The girls nodded nervously. "Tata!" Angela walked off to her side of the court.

Natalie was the cheerleader unlucky enough to be serving the ball. She threw the ball up and hit it over the net and it hit Gabriella square on the head. Unfortunately Natalie hit it hard enough to knock Gabriella out. She hit the hard wooden floor with a loud THUD!

Taylor and Troy and the rest of her team gathered around her.

"GABRIELLA? GABRIELLA, WAKE UP!" Taylor screeched. Coach Bolton hurried over.

"Okay let's give Miss Montez some breathing space everyone back away." He said.

"You heard EVERYONE BACK OFF!" Troy yelled. Shit he was sooo worried about Gabriella. Well so was every guy there and Taylor. But he and Taylor were the most worried. Everyone immediately backed off after Troy yelled. It was another thing they learnt, never disobey Troy Bolton.

Gabriella was stirring. She opened her eyes to see Coach, Taylor and Troy staring intensely at her.

"Okay Troy help me take Miss Montez to the nurse's sick bay. Taylor come with us." Coach Bolton put one of Gabriella's arm around his neck and Troy did the same. Taylor followed.

"Zeke you're in charge!" Coach yelled before he left the gym. Zeke was probably the only one out of his class he could trust now that Taylor was gone.

Coach Bolton and Troy carried an almost awake Gabriella to the sick bay and laid her down on the cot. Mrs. Lanaman, a retired professional nurse, rushed in.

"Okay what happened?" She asked.

"We were playing volleyball and the ball hit Gabriella hard on the head. She was knocked out." Coach Bolton explained.

Nurse Lanaman shined a light in Gabriella's sleepy eyes. "Oh my!" She exclaimed. "Call an ambulance!"

**Oooohhhhhh what happened? Is it serious or just to make sure? Please review! I want to know how I'm doing!**

**Toodles!**


	7. Fashion Prison

**Hey ho let's go! Wow! Almost 100 reviews! Awesomeness! I love all you guys and it's really boosted my confidence in writing so I really wanna thank you guys! And I'm New Zealand so if I use the word mum it's because that's what we use here. Here's chapter 7!**

**HSM2 rant. Just read down cause most of it is just me being in a bad mood. OMG Gabriella was hardly in the movie at all! It was mostly Troy and Sharpay. Grrrrrrrr. LOL when I was watching it in my room I kinda got a little angry at the fact that Ashley Tisdale was in it more than Vanessa so I ripped up my one Ashley Tisdale poster. LOL. Sorry Ashley fans! I agree with others, Troy never asked for her forgiveness, he didn't even see her yet she still forgave him. And the kiss scene was too short hehe. I wanted it longer XP. And I found it weird in 'Bet On It' where Troy is jumping around doing weird dances. And in 'I Don't Dance' they're singing 'I don't dance' when they're dancing. And in the last movie you could believe that Sharpay and Ryan were rich. But in this one it's not believable. It's too OTT. Like if they were that rich wouldn't they go to a private school or be home-schooled with their fancy tutors? **

**Onto good things I'm in love with the songs 'Work This Out' and 'Everyday'. Gosh I LOVE 'Everyday'! I loved it when Troy and Chad were dancing in the kitchen that weird dance after they dropped off that big pot or something. I just loved the movie. Except for the things up above. Other than those it's an awesome movie! Okay I'm just gonna stop rambling and get on with the freaking story.**

**Disclaimer:**** I own High School Musical. I also invented microwave popcorn and the space-shuttle on the same day I bought HSM! **

_Recap: Nurse Lanaman shined a light in Gabriella's sleepy eyes. "Oh my!" She exclaimed. "Call an ambulance!"_

Taylor whipped out her cell phone. She called an ambulance.

"What's wrong? Is she going to be ok?" Troy asked. She HAD to be okay! Troy wouldn't know what to do if she wasn't.

"She has a severe concussion and needs to be rushed to hospital for check ups. If it's that severe she'll be unconscious for another couple of days. The wooden gym floor and volleyball is quite hard and can have a big impact on a child under 18's head. It might have fractured her skull." Nurse Lanaman explained. **Most of that is made up. I tried researching it on the internet but it didn't have all my answers so I just made most of it up. **Troy really didn't follow.

"Just yes or no is she gonna be ok?" Troy asked anxiously.

"That's for the doctors to figure out." She replied.

"An ambulance is on its way." Taylor informed the other 3.

"Good. While we wait we need to make Miss Montez as comfortable as possible." Nurse Lanaman said. "Taylor please go get water if Gabriella decides to wake up. Troy please get some blankets in that cupboard. Coach Bolton, we're fine you can go teach you class. But I'm going to keep Taylor and Troy here to help with forms." And with that Coach Bolton left. But before disappearing behind the door he sent his son a look. A look that read she's going to be alright. He had seen how Troy looked at Gabriella. And his expression when Gabriella hit the hard floor.

While the 2 teenagers followed the nurse's instructions, Nurse Lanaman called Mrs. Montez and informed the Mr. Matsui's secretary of the incident. The white ambulance arrived and sped Gabriella off to hospital. Taylor and Troy sat in the speeding vehicle in silence. Adrenaline filled both of them and they both thought of what was happening. They arrived at the hospital and the medics rushed Gabriella into E.D.

Taylor and Troy had been sitting in the waiting room for over an hour. The doctors told them she'd have to have a scan, to see if she had fractured her skull. A male doctor emerged from French doors in a white coat.

"Gabriella Montez?" He called. Troy and Taylor perked up at the sound of her name and stood up to meet the doctor.

"Hello I'm Dr. O'Suess. I'm in charge of Miss Montez. Does she have a guardian present?"

"Um no her mother was called but she hasn't shown up." Troy replied.

"OK then. Well Miss Montez has a tiny fracture in her skull. The ball softened up her skull but the ground cracked it. She'll be fine though in a couple of days. She's unconscious right now. She has a severe concussion and will most likely stay that way till tomorrow. So the best things for you guys will be to go home and either pick her up yourself or get her guardian to pick her up tomorrow." Dr. O'Suess informed the teens.

Troy and Taylor nodded. They thanked the doctor and left the hospital. They both called their parents to get rides home. No use in going to school, they only had half an hour left.

When Troy got to his house he rushed to his garage, where his punching bag was. No there wasn't an unlucky freshmen in there. The punching bag had been a present from his father. He wrapped on his gloves and worked on beating the black bag. His mind was dizzy. His Gabby was hurt. _Punch, punch._ Some stupid cheerleader with a nice ass had made his Gabby unconscious. _Punch, punch. _His Gabby was all alone asleep in a hospital room, completely defenseless. _Punch, punch, punch. _His beautiful Gabby was in pain. _Punch, punch, punch, punch, PUNCH. _

With that last hit he gave the bag his all. The bag swung furiously to and fro. Droplets of sweat dripped from Troy's forehead. He had never been this angry. He needed to hit something. A person would've been good but there wasn't anyone around. So he thought of Brad, pretty much all the singles guys in his school, Angela and Natalie and started tenderizing his punching bag.

Taylor had somehow gotten hold of Mrs. Montez at her work. She explained the matter. Mrs. Montez informed Taylor that she was really busy at work and asked if she could pick Gabriella up from the hospital. Taylor agreed but found it weird how a mother was too concerned with her work to care about her unconscious daughter who had a fractured skull and a concussion. Mrs. Montez thanked Taylor and hung up.

Taylor had noted a strange change if Mrs. Montez's voice when Taylor mentioned her daughter. Like as if she didn't like her daughter. Her voice sounded like Gabriella's, Sharpay's or her own voice when someone mentioned Angela. But she shook it off. All mothers had to love their children. Taylor went and found her mother and gave her a big hug. She then told herself she was over reacting and phoned the hospital to get an update on Gabby.

The next day Taylor got excused from classes to pick up Gabriella. She had called in the morning and Gabriella had woken up. She was ready to go home but she wouldn't be allowed to go to school. She was meant to take it easy.

Taylor drove to the hospital and signed the discharge forms. She then drove Gabby to her home. She settled Gabby on her bed. Gabriella enjoyed being on her own bed, not that uncomfortable bed at the hospital. Taylor stayed with her the whole day to get her settled in and to keep her company. They watched chick flicks all day. Probably devoured like 2 cartons of ice-cream while doing it. Sharpay and Kelsi visited the girls once school had finished. The gossiped a bit and watched another movie. They then started gossiping again.

"OMG you'd never guess what Angela was wearing at school today!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"What last month's shoes? That girl should be put in fashion prison!" Taylor said sarcastically, mock gasping.

"No that's you honey!" Sharpay retorted, smiling sweetly. Gabriella and Kelsi cracked up laughing while Taylor glared at Sharpay.

"No she was wearing a skirt so short the Pussycat Dolls or Paris Hilton would've looked respectable and a singlet top so low cut that I'm sure most of us could see her nipples. I swear that girl is a hooker! She was following Troy around trying to seduce him. I was surprised actually. It wasn't like Troy. They didn't even kiss! He looked kinda miserable though." Sharpay said.

"Why was he miserable?" Gabriella 'casually' asked.

"Maybe because you weren't there." Kelsi ventured a guess laughing.

"Then maybe our hard-to-get game is working! He's been drooling over you ever since Sharpay's party." Taylor exclaimed. Sharpay happily nodded in agreement.

"OMG is that the time?" Kelsi yelled. Gabriella's alarm clock said 7:15 pm. "I was meant to be home ages ago!" Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi left soon later to join their families for dinner. Gabriella was all alone. Again. She sighed. _Rap, rap, rap._ She saw a figure in her balcony door. Troy. What is he doing here? Gabriella thought.

She slowly walked over to the door and opened it. Troy walked in, kinda feeling uncomfortable.

"Hey." He said quietly.

"Hey." Gabriella replied with a smile.

"So how are you feeling? You hit that floor really hard." Troy had never felt so nervous in his life.

"I'm okay I have some pills for the pain in my head. I have a massive headache!" Gabriella had sensed Troy's nervousness.

"Oh." Troy felt down as she said headache. Headaches hurt. So she was hurt. He wanted to kill Natalie. But he didn't know why. He shook it off. He hadn't realized his love for Gabriella yet.

"But other than that I'm fine." Gabriella had once again noticed his emotions. She felt like she could read him like a book. Huh? Why am I doing this? Gabriella pondered.

"You really scared me-I mean us yesterday Brie." Troy said seriously.

Gabriella liked how Brie had sounded coming from Troy's lips.

"Yeah I'm sorry. I should've totally sensed that that ball was going to hit me on the head with my psychic powers and I should've moved!" Gabby joked.

"Yes that's right! You should've!" Troy said with a smile. Gabriella laughed. Why the hell is my heart racing? Gabriella thought.

God I love her laugh. Troy thought. They both sat down on her bed and started talking about random subjects. They were laughing and enjoying their time together and so close to each other. They leant in…

The front door slammed. Troy and Gabby jumped apart.

"Gabriella you brat! Where are you?" a scratchy voice yelled.

**Damn! What's with people interrupting Troy and Gabriella? So who's the scratchy voice? It's probably pretty obvious though. Please review!**

**Later bitch! (I'm pretty sure that's off the O.C. I'm not calling YOU a bitch.) **


	8. Mother Dearest

**Wow I heard what Vanessa did. I'm still a big fan though! Everyone makes mistakes, and they were private so at least she didn't do it for money or something! And she didn't deny it. She made a mistake and dealt with the consequences. If there's a HSM3 and she's not in it, I'm not watching it! I'll only watch it if Vanessa is in it! I heard a rumour that Disney is cutting her from HSM3 and I won't allow it! I'll send them a very mean-worded letter and get my mafia friends onto them.**

**Hehe I got over one hundred reviews. You guys don't know how big my smile was when I read my mail saying I got reviews. So to those who wanted chapter 8 here it is! This dedicated to ****HSMgirl102**** for being my 100****th**** reviewer.**

**Disclaimer:**** I own High School Musical. I'm also the first 13 year-old girl to have been on the moon. And also I used my super flying powers to fly to Saturn. **

_Recap: The front door slammed. Troy and Gabby jumped apart. _

"_Gabriella you brat! Where are you?" a scratchy voice yelled._

"Oh shit!" Gabriella muttered. "Troy you should go. She won't be very happy that you're here."

"Who's she?" Troy asked confusedly.

"Doesn't matter. I'll explain later." Gabriella kissed him on the cheek and practically shoved onto her balcony. Then she hurried out to meet the woman she despised the most, yet the woman who she wanted to impress and have love back. Her mother.

"Hello mami." Gabriella whispered.

"So I heard that you hit your head. It's too bad you didn't die." Mrs. Montez spat.

Gabriella's eyes filled with tears. Tears that were all too familiar. Tears that came pretty much whenever her mom was around.

"Well I'm sorry next time I'll tell them too hit me harder." Gabriella said. Her heart was pretty much broken.

"Good. I'll help them. Serves you right! You killed him and now you deserve to die!" her mother, if you could call her that, yelled.

Gabriella left to her room before she would say anything else she might regret. This was a daily routine, that was when Mrs. Montez was at home. Some nights she wouldn't show, some nights for 3 days! Mrs. Montez would come home, yell at how Gabriella should be gone and how she hates her, Gabriella would run to her room and cry her eyes out. She was surprised she hadn't flooded all of Albuquerque yet. This routine had started after he had died. Mrs. Montez changed after he died.

Gabriella thought of the last place she lived, Kentucky. Mrs. Montez decided to leave because it didn't remind her enough of him.

"He doesn't speak with a slow accent!" Mrs. Montez would say. Gabriella hated moving so much but she wanted, for some reason, to stay with her mother. She was the only family member left. Gabriella was sure the only reason her mother kept her was because she resembled him. Gabriella lay down, her head hurt and she was tired. She drifted off into a deep slumber.

Troy was practicing free shots with Chad. It was 7:15 in the morning but he was still practicing. Other than sex and bullying, basketball was his life. He was captain after all.

"So I went to Brie's house yesterday-" Troy started.

"Dude! Would you stop talking about Brie?" Chad exclaimed.

"I don't talk about her that much! In fact I hardly talk about her at all!" Troy said.

"Pssshhhhh yeah? When was the last conversation we had that wasn't about your gorgeous Gabby? Your beautiful Brie. Your enchanting Ella? Huh? When?" Chad challenged.

"Dude fine! I'll stop talking about her." Troy sulked. He needed to tell Chad that her hair was really shiny yesterday. Oh God I sound like a woman! Snap out of this Bolton! Troy told himself.

He was thinking about Gabby's beautiful brown eyes. He shot the ball into the basket. _Swish. _He saw Chad look out the window at someone. What's that all about? Troy thought. While thinking about who Chad was looking at he tried to shoot another basket. It bounced off the hoop and Troy caught it again.

Gabriella needed to go to school. There were guys there. She wanted guys. But most importantly Troy was there. And she NEEDED Troy. She felt guilty for shoving him out of her room but her mum would've had a cow if she caught Troy in her room. When she would go to school next week she would apologize and then carry on with Taylor's and Sharpay's little 'hard-to-get plan'. She hated it. Why couldn't she just sleep with him?

1 Week Later

Troy's week had been crap. He didn't dare see Gabriella again, or else he would start talking about her to Chad and Chad would beat the living day lights out of him. So he had started bullying more and more. He arrived at school and bumped into a freshman. Troy knocked him down to the ground and kicked him.

"Watch where you're going!" Troy yelled before stalking off to his locker. At his locker he saw Gabriella waiting. He straightened himself up. He made sure his hair was ok, that his breath didn't stink or that he didn't smell like B.O. He walked coolly to his locker and leaned on the locker next to his. Gabriella turned around and saw him. Her eyes connected with his and they stayed like that for a while.

"Hey" she whispered.

"Hey" he replied.

"Umm…" Gabriella tried to remember the reason she was there. "Sorry for shoving you onto the balcony last week. Mami would've blown her top to see a boy in my room!" Gabby laughed nervously.

"Don't sweat it. I'm used to being pushed onto balconies by sexy girls." Troy flirted.

Gabriella blushed and laughed. Troy couldn't get enough of her laugh. Or the way her eyes shined when she smiled.

"Well I have to go. Miss Darbus freaks out when we're late."

"Yeah I know. That woman needs to take a chill pill! Well I'll see you around." Troy bid his goodbye.

Gabriella lightly touched his chest and nodded before walking away. Troy felt a little…happy. He quickly grabbed his books and left to homeroom.

Gabriella was walking out of an empty classroom. Her hair was a bit ruffled. A juniour walked out behind her. They then left to their separate ways. Troy had been wagging his History class because, well who needed to know if Thomas Jefferson wrote the Declaration of Independence? He saw the 2 teenagers leave the classroom. His eyes were set on Gabriella first. She looked beautiful. He wished that he could see her looking like that after he slept with her. But he hadn't slept with her yet. He hadn't had the time to seduce her, and when he did sleeping with her was the last thing on his mind. Making love to her was. But he was usually too busy talking to her and enjoying being with her to make love to her. His blue orbs burned with jealousy. Then he set his eyes on her fling.

Jonathan Deppett walked out of the hospital. He 17 stitches on his right cheek. He had 2 black eyes and bruises on his stomach. His arms were covered in scratches and cuts and bruises. Blood was soaked into his t shirt and jeans. Blood caked his hair too. He could still remember the furious teen's burning blue eyes. When he had done his work Jonathan could still remember his raspy whisper, warning him to tell no one. And to leave Gabriella alone.

**I wonder who would be jealous enough and strong enough to do that. And who loves**

**Gabriella a lot and hated to see her with someone else. Hmmmm. LOL**.

**I didn't really like this chapter, don't know why. **

**As always**

**please, please, please review!**

**Thank you and goodbye**.


	9. Screaming sissy gangsters

**OMG guys! 133 reviews for 8 chapters! Wayyyyyyyy more than I expected! That's like 16 per chapter. I expected like maybe 5-10 tops for each chapter. I couldn't stop grinning when my inbox was filled with emails saying people had reviewed, or added my story to their favourites or on their story alert, or even added me onto their favourite authors list! I really want to thank you guys! And yes, to those who reviewed, I know that Troy has mental problems. **

**The story is ending soon. Because after I'm done with the next couple of chapter there's not much else for me to write about without being boring. I'll be starting another story, and I'll be updating more because school finishes at the end of next week for 2 weeks. I'm so relieved because I'm so tired! So I'll be writing more until my mum kicks me off the computer LOL. Well here's chapter 9!**

**Disclaimer:**** After I bought HSM I danced around in a tutu, singing at the top of my voice in the middle of the street. Then I got ran over and went into a coma for 100 years until someone was smart enough to realize all they had to do was kiss me to get me to wake up. So I'm not 13. I'm actually 113.**

Gabby walked through the hallways of East High. The students were buzzing around gossiping. They sounded like bees! But Gabriella ignored them. She found Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi waiting for her like eager children waiting for Christmas. They saw her slim figure and ran up to her.

"Did you hear?" Sharpay asked Gabriella.

"Hear what exactly?" Gabriella was quite curious.

"About Jonathan Deppett! He walked into school covered in bruises and cuts. He said he saved a girl scout from a gang member who was stealing her money. Jonathan rescued the little girl and sent the gang member to prison. He's my hero." Kelsi sighed dreamily. Gabriella giggled. From his performance yesterday she doubted he could take on a gang member.

"I thought you loved Jason Kels." Taylor queried.

Kelsi burned blood red. "I DO NOT LOVE HIM!!" she snapped, a little louder than necessary.

"Kelsi," Sharpay put her hand on Kelsi's shoulder "You're in love with Jason Cross." Sharpay told Kelsi slowly.

"Well this isn't about me or Jason. It's about Jonathan." Kelsi pointed to Jonathan who was down the hallway surrounded by a big group of girls, including Angela. The 3 girls followed Kelsi down to Jonathan's fan club. Jonathan didn't see Gabriella.

"So after I single-handedly dragged the big man, he weighed about 200 pounds, to prison a bunch of his gangster buddies ambushed me. There were 5, no 10 of them. All bigger than the first one. They were also like really tall! And…and had knives and guns! Yeah they had knives and guns! They tried to beat me up but I totally wasted them all. I gave most of them broken bones. They hit me around a little but they all ran away like screaming sissies after I got through with them. Later the Girl Scout's hometown, she wasn't from Albuquerque, threw me a parade. It was for saving the little girl. Turned out she was the Mayor's, no the President's daughter!" Jonathan boasted.

All the teenagers around him sighed dreamily or giggled. Only Gabriella saw through his phoniness. She was laughing on the inside. How could anyone believe that BS?

Gabriella saw Troy walk past. She shyly smiled at him. He returned the smile. Gabriella quickly averted her eyes downwards before they would get into another staring game. Gabriella saw Troy's fist, in all its bloody glory. He had some cuts on his knuckles, like he had been punching a brick wall too many times. His fist kinda matched Jonathans face. _Click. _Gabriella realized how Troy got his cut up fist and the real story behind Jonathan's big saviour story.

"Hey Kelsi! Taylor, Sharpay! Come here!" Gabriella called to her friend who was in the big mob of girls surrounding the 'Hero.' The crowd, including Jonathan, turned to look at who made the big noise. Jonathan gulped, remembering Troy's intense blue eyes and his warning.

"Um later girls. I'll see you all at lunch!" and with that he ran off like the 'sissy gangsters.'

"Gabriella what are YOU doing here? Jonathan was telling us his story then you turned up!" Angela accused. After Troy had started ignoring her she turned onto other guys.

"I didn't do anything. I was just talking to my friends." Gabriella protested.

"Well we don't want you here! Just because Troy rejected you after the party doesn't mean that you can go around scaring other hot guys!" Angela screamed.

"Yeah about Troy, how are things working out between you guys?" Gabriella said sweetly, knowing that Angela would be furious. Angela always got what she wanted, except for Troy and it angered her.

"Um I got bored of him. He…He didn't like…my shoes. And he didn't do doggy styles. Said it wasn't his thing. I always do doggy styles. I couldn't be with him if he didn't!" Angela said as if she couldn't live without doggy styles. Gabriella was doing her best not to burst into laughter. That was the lamest excuse she had ever heard. **(I'm pretty sure doggy styles is a sex position) **

"Oh really? I heard that he just plain out didn't like you." Gabriella said. Troy had in fact mentioned that to her. You know about hating her guts and that she was soooo annoying and pushy and plastic…oh you get my drift.

"Let's go girls." Angela stomped her foot, turned around and started swaying her anorexic hips as she walked away. Her Angelettes quickly followed her, shooting Gabriella dirty glares.

Gabriella remembered what got her into that fight and turned to face her 3 friends. They congratulated her for putting Angela into her place but Gabriella quickly shook it off.

"Does Troy Bolton have anything against Jonathan?" Gabriella asked her best friends.

"Well have you slept with Jonathan?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah. Uh…yesterday." Gabriella replied, confused.

"Well there you go. There's Troy's problem with Jonathan." Sharpay stated matter-of-a-factly.

"What does Troy have against Jonathan and me having sex?"

The 3 girls sniggered. What did he NOT have against Jonathan and Gabriella sleeping together?

"Um maybe it's cause he's in love with you? I dunno that could be it. Maybe, but I don't think Troy, the school's bully and the guy with big anger problems, would beat up a guy who just banged his one true love." Taylor said, her words dipped in sarcasm.

"Troy Bolton is not in love with me." Gabriella said.

"Yeah and Taylor isn't in love with Chad! And Kelsi doesn't have the hots for Jason!" Sharpay said. Kelsi cheeks burned like crazy.

"And Sharpay doesn't think that maybe Zeke isn't all that bad!" Taylor replied furiously. Sharpay gaped. Well, well, well she had a reply to that.

"I so do totally not! I mean its Zeke. The tall person. I do NOT like him! How could I like him? He plays basketball…and he's Zeke. " Well she didn't have a GOOD reply for that.

"Sure. Whatever you say sweetheart." Kelsi said. Sharpay scowled. I still don't believe that Troy loves me back. I mean, that Troy loves me full stop, Gabriella thought.

"I still don't believe that Troy loves me. What happened to 'Troy doesn't do relationships? The day troy gets a girlfriend is the day I will eat my mom's cooking?' Huh?" Gabriella reminded the others the original purpose of the conversation.

"Well it's time that I braved the grey mac and cheese! Troy Bolton is head over heels in love with you. And you love him back." Sharpay said. Before Gabriella could protest and deny it the bell rang. Taylor dragged Gabriella off to Miss Darbus' room while Sharpay and Kelsi headed over to their own homeroom.

It was Troy's free period. He was in the gym, of course. He was alone and shooting hoops. He was thinking about Gabriella, and what he did yesterday. He got whacked with the realization stick a couple of times before knowing that he loved Gabriella. He loved everything about her. Except for her addiction.

Gosh, he loved her. Whenever he saw her he felt thing great urge to go up to her and hold her in his arms and never let go. His heart beat faster every second with her. And her laugh was like music to his ears. Symphonies that he never wanted to end.

He heard footsteps tapping on the hard floor behind him. Walking towards him. And they were angry footsteps.

**Soooo…who do you think it is? Jonathan on his revenge? One of the sissy gangsters possibly? Angela maybe? Or is it his grandma coming to hit him over the head for beating up Jonathan? LOL**

**Does anyone have any suggestions for songs for the next chapter? I'm looking for a song that is about like love and forgiveness and 'I can't live without you!' Something mushy. Hehe mush, mush, mush. Or maybe you know a song that isn't like that but it's still good and might fit in anyway. So please send the suggestions in! **

**You probably know what I'm going to say next! **

**Please Review!**

**TTYL!**


	10. Love, lust what's the difference?

**Hehe. I know I say it every time but thank you for the reviews! They put the biggest smile on my face! Even the simple ones like update soon! On that note I'm soooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating! But now I can because school is over for 2 weeks baby! Life has been hectic and stressful too, cause of my stupid sister's pregnancy and today is her due date. Gosh she has made my life hell! Had to get out of the house, thank goodness for Katie!**

**Disclaimer: ****Yes I own HSM. Hey if I'm going to say the impossible I might as well make it good! I own Disney, the Earth, the Sun, a lifetime worth of packages of winegums and jelly jetplanes, hell if I own all of that I might as well own Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens!**

_Recap: He heard footsteps tapping on the hard floor behind him. Walking towards him. And they were angry footsteps._

Troy turned around to meet the face of the love of his life, Gabriella. **(Sorry but his grandma was busy and couldn't make it!) **

"Hey Brie." He greeted.

"Did you beat up Jonathan Deppett?" Gabriella asked angrily.

"What? Why would I do that? Of course I didn't!" Troy rubbed the back of his neck.

"You're lying. You always rub the back of your neck when you lie or when you're nervous. Why did you do it Troy?"

"He…um…I…he deserved it!" Troy stammered.

"And what exactly did he do to get 17 stitches?" Gabriella challenged.

"He slept with you." Troy whispered.

"So have half the guys in school! Are you going to beat all of them up?"

"No! Well when I saw you guys I was in a bad mood. I needed a punching bag."

"That's disgusting." Gabriella muttered. "Why do you care anyway?" Gabriella said, a little louder.

"I don't!"

"Yes you do! You sent a guy to hospital for sleeping with me! You obviously care or just don't like sex! And from your rep, you do like sex! So tell me why." Gabriella had fire in her eyes.

Damn she's hot when she's angry. Sigh, she's going to seriously hurt me if I don't tell her, Troy thought.

"Cause…cause…I think…I think I love you." Troy mumbled not looking her in the eye.

Gabriella froze. Last she heard those words…Had he really said that? Yup he did in fact say it. Did she love him back? Damn.

"I…I have to go." Gabriella said running away. Tears were falling down her cheeks.

"Brie!" Troy called after her. But it was too late. She was gone, out of sight.

"Gabriella Montez has left the building. Uh huh!" Jason said doing that little Elvis hip swing. He, Zeke and Chad were coming up from behind Troy. They had seen the whole thing. They were going to join Troy in playing hoops but Gabriella had showed up and they decided to sit back and grab some popcorn.

"Dude! Way to make a girl run! Gotta try that next time an annoying chick shows up. She'll be like Hey Jason! And I'll say I love you. Then she'll run away." Jason said.

"Shut up Jason." Troy said through clenched teeth.

"Just trying to lighten up the mood!" Jason said.

"Man, not helping!" Zeke said putting a hand on Jason's shoulder.

Gabriella leaned on her door. She slid down, sobbing. Why was she like this? She had been chasing it and now it got handed to her on a silver platter, a very hot silver platter I might add, and she refused it? Why? Because the love she had been chasing was not love. It was lust. She knew it, but she never had love in her life, in any type or form. But it was all she got. So she took that lust. To her love didn't exist. She hadn't gotten any for the past 3 years, so why would that change all of a sudden? Because she met Troy that's why. But still. To her love didn't exist. So all Troy would do is eventually hurt her.

There's no such thing as love. There's no such thing as love, Gabriella told herself. 3 years worth of pain, suffering and hurt fell down her cheeks in the form of liquid drops. So if love doesn't exist, why do I feel like this?

**Um it's kinda lame. I think I'm losing my touch, if I had any touch at all LOL. Sorry no cliff-hanger. And sorry it's so short! I'm not really in the mood but I need to keep my mind off it. And plus I haven't updated in ages.**

**Hey guys please check out my other story, **_**Chicken Suit. **_**Weird name I know but it's there for a purpose. The summary sucks, so probably most people would over look it. But people said it's really original and funny so it's given me hope. **

**Please review!**

**Infinite X's and O's from Bunny! **


	11. Josef, Dad and Warren

**Hello! Sorry for the late update but my friend wants to spend the week together and stuff so I've been busy. But here it is. Chapter 11! And the answers of the mystery that is Gabriella Montez! You're probably saying 'What mystery?' LOL well you'll find out soon. **

**Thank you guys for the reviews! They make me feel so happy! It's awesome!**

**This is dedicated to ****marebear11**** and ****person with a really highvoice****! Stay strong ****marebear11**** and ****person with a really highvoice****? Jupiter and Saturn will always rock! Not Mars. **

**Disclaimer:**** Next time my fairy godmother decides to pay me a visit is when I'll own HSM because I'll wish for it!**

Gabriella was still sitting against her wall, letting her emotions come out in tear drops. Lots of tear drops. She didn't want to be in love. Love never stayed. But yet she was chasing it ever since he left.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Gabriella didn't feel like seeing anyone but knew she should. Even seeing her mum. She moved and opened the door. Taylor stood there. She rushed Gabriella into a hug seeing that her eyes were red and blotchy and her cheeks had tear stains. She completely forgot what she was going to say.

"What happened?" Taylor's soothing voice asked.

"iluvroyandheluvsmeutidunwannaaaaaaaaaaa!" Gabriella sobbed into Taylor's shoulder.

"What? Say it slowly and clearly so I can actually understand!" **(LOL I get asked that A LOT since mumbling is first nature to me)**

"I sob love hiccup Troy and deep breath he another hiccup loves sob me back! sob sob sob" Gabriella tried to say. Taylor understood it all.

"Oh honey!" Taylor said comforting her best friend. Taylor had known this would happen.

"And he's angry at me and I don't know why." Let's just say Gabriella wasn't thinking straight. She really had no clue as to why he was angry.

"Well he loves you and you sleep with almost every guy in the school. He's angry and jealous and probably wants to know why. And um I kinda want to know why too…?" Taylor was hinting hoping to get her curiousity cured.

"Well I should probably tell you."

"It's good to get things out. Don't bottle things up."

Gabriella hesitated then started revealing her horrible past.

"I grew up in a very loving family. I had a dad who couldn't any greater, I adored my older brother and my mum didn't yell at me all the time! I couldn't be happier. It was scary how much resemblance there was between my dad, my brother and I. We didn't look like our mom.

Then when I was 12 my father started having heart problems and died 6 months later. Before my dad died he gave me this locket" Gabriella shows Taylor the locket she always wears and holds "and told me to treasure it. It was his grandmas and it was very special to him. It has a picture of our family back then before he died. His last words to me were 'Keep it close to your heart. I'll always be with you, like that locket.'

My mom was never the same after that. She started depending on my older brother, Josef. My brother was like our rock. I cried every night after that and he would always comfort me and my mother.

When I was 14 I got an older boyfriend. He was 16 halfway to 17. I was still suffering from my dad. My mom was getting better. So was my brother. My boyfriend, Warren, took me to a party. We danced and he got a bit drunk. He asked for sex but I said no.

_Flashback:_

_ No one POV_

_Gabriella was dancing with Warren. He was grinding up against and she didn't like it. He smelled of alcohol. Gabriella was wearing a lacy red singlet top and black skirt that met mid-thigh. Her hair was out and about and she was wearing cute black slip on flast with red polka dots. Warren's blonde hair was spiked up. He was wearing black pants and a dark blue button up top. The song ended and Warren pulled Gabriella to the side of the room and said "Follow me" She did curious to what he was doing. _

_They climbed the stairs, pushing past couples making out. He pulled her into an empty room and slammed her into a wall. He kissed her roughly, his hands sliding up her top. He tried to pull her top off._

_ "Warren what are you doing?" Gabriella asked her horny boyfriend._

_"Have sex with me baby." He grunted._

_"No I don't want to. Please stop War." Gabriella pleaded._

_"Just play along bitch. Or I'll find someone else who will actually act like a real girlfriend."_

_Gabriella slapped him hard. His eyes flashed angrily and he tried to force her onto the bed next to them. He left her no choice and she kicked him where the sun don't shine. He bent over, gasping. _

_"It's over!" She took that as her cue to leave and raced out of that house back home._

_End Flashback._

I wanted to wait till I was married or at least engaged. He called me a bitch and slapped me. I broke up with him and left. I went home and cried on my brother's shoulder. Josef asked me what was wrong when I calmed down and I told him. Warren then came banging on the door, VERY drunk. When Warren was drunk he was violent and I was scared. I thought he would break in and rape me. My brother said he'd take care of it. He went outside and I heard lots of screaming. My mom was out so we didn't need to worry about her. I was watching through the window and saw Warren holding a beer bottle. He smashed and started attacking Josef with it. They were fighting but I knew that Warren was winning. Warren was screaming 'I'll do whatever I want to do with that bitch' and various things like that.

I called 911. But my brother was dead. Warren had stabbed him right through the heart with his bottle. Josef was always my mother's favourite. My mom always wanted a boy. She wanted me to be a boy but I'm obviously not. But I think she still loved me. Until Josef died. She didn't take it well. Her favourite child died. Taylor my brother died because of me! My ex-boyfriend killed him!" Gabriella screamed the last part. Taylor had sat through the whole heart breaking story silent.

"Honey it's not your fault!"

"Josef would be alive if it wasn't for me! He protected me!"

"And I'm sure that's how he wanted to die, saving his little sister! And you didn't kill him! Your barstard ex-boyfriend did. Not you" Taylor said.

"I guess your right. But I still feel like it's my fault." Gabriella said quietly.

"That'll go away. Just remember that he would've wanted to die for you. That he was protecting you. But um that doesn't explain why you um have sex a lot." Taylor said trying to put it nicely.

"Oh yeah. My mother stopped loving me. So I grew up after that not being loved. I heard someone say "I made love to my boyfriend" one day at school so I tried it out with a guy in a closet. He kept on moaning I love you so I thought I finally found some form of love. My brother and my dad loved me, not in that way of course, but they weren't there so I needed to get it somewhere else. Every time I do it with a guy I tell them to say I love you to me. I know it's wrong what I do but it makes me feel wanted. Feel loved." Gabriella had turned on the water works again. Taylor rubbed her back.

"So what are you going to do about Troy?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know. If he truly loves me then I don't need the other guys. But how do I know if he truly loves me? Or just trying to get into my pants continuously like Warren?"

"Trust me he loves you! It's totally obvious. He's head over heels for you. All the girls are so jealous of you!"

"So you're saying I should like give him a chance? Do you think he'll forgive me? For, like, the whole slut thing." Gabriella asked.

"Yes and I promise you you won't regret it! You guys kinda remind me of my parents so yeah." Gabriella laughed and dried her eyes.

"Thanks Tay. It feels good to get it all out. Thank you for being here!" **(That bit was dedicated to my good friend Katie who showed she was always here for me. You rock Katie! And I'm always here for other people. They know who they are!)**

"No problem."

"Oh so what were you going to say when you came over? You looked like you were going to tell me something but instead got dumped with my sad life story."

"Oh yeah…Big news!"

**Ooooh so what was Taylor going to say? I hope that that helped with some questions as to why Gabriella is the way she is. She just wanted to feel needed and loved. Sorry that the word love came up a lot. But it was the problem. In the next chapter will be a lot of loving! LOL**

**Ok quiz time! The story is ending in like 1-3 chapters so I want to put in some dedications to the wonderful reviewers who read my story! So whoever can answer the most questions right will get a dedication. So review the answers in! The questions are from High School Musical.**

**Question 1: When singing 'What I've been looking for' with Ryan what was the pendant on Sharpay's necklace?**

**Question 2: What letter and numbers are on the boys locker room sign? You can see it when Ms. Darbus comes barging in saying 'All right Bolton. Cards on the table!'**

**Question 3: Ok I'm certain that Jared Murillo (Ashley Tisdale's boyfriend) is in the movie. I'm pretty sure he's in it when they're spelling out GO DRAMA CLUB! If he isn't tell me but for now what letter was he? **

**Question 4: Zac Efron has to wear a same shirt in HSM and HSM2. What colour is the shirt? (Hint: he's wearing it in a very touching duet with Gabriella in HSM2)**

**Question 5: In HSM he wears the same shirt only it's a different colour. Like it's the same design only a different colour. What colour is it? **

**Ok the questions are probably a bit hard and difficult to understand. If you need help understanding them PM me. Otherwise please review in your answers and tell me what you think!**

**TTFN! Ta-ta for now!**


	12. The Guy

**Hey guys. It's me! Again. For chapter 12! Wow 24 reviews! That's a lot for me! Probably not for others but for me it is! Like under double! Ok enough rambling! Now for the dedications! So for the people who tied for first place, who got all the questions right! Drum roll please :D. ****Lookin4LuvInJ**** and ****doodleswriter357****! This one is for you guys! And for the person who got 4 answers right too,** **DutchIcePrincess****. Ok answers time:**

**1. Crown**

**2. A404**

**3. L**

**4. White with red sleeves, but I would've accepted orange**

**5. White with green sleeves **

**I got a review saying the questions were hard and I'm sorry but I thought I'd challenge you guys. Oh man I sound like my teacher! But I couldn't do them easy or else I'd have a lot of dedications and then it kind of looses its purpose.**

**Disclaimer:**** I have $17.45 in my bank account. What do you think? I think I have more cash than money in my account! **

_Recap: "Oh yeah…Big news!"_

"_Cause…cause…I think…I think I love you." Troy mumbled not looking her in the eye._

_Gabriella froze. Last she heard those words…Had he really said that? Yup he did in fact say it. Did she love him back? Damn._

"_I…I have to go." Gabriella said running away. Tears were falling down her cheeks._

"_Brie!" Troy called after her. But it was too late. She was gone, out of sight._

Troy quickly left after Jason's lame attempt to 'lighten the mood.' He left to go up to his special place. The place where he could be himself. The rooftop that overlooked all of Albuquerque's beauties. The 'jungle' as he liked to call it for it was swamped with plants and flowers and wildlife. He had it, thanks to the science club.

Troy was very depressed. He had just embarrassed himself in front of the girl of his dreams. She would never talk to him again. And then what would he be, without her?

Over the past 3 months he had known Gabriella he had never been happier. Gabriella brought that out of him. He had felt like a new person, with the same hobbies. He was embarrassed to say that he did hook up with other girls while in love with Gabriella, but he was thinking of her. That's all that matters, right?

Argh. No it didn't. He needed to stop it with the other girls. If Gabriella was going to be with him and love him back, then he couldn't be with other girls! He needed to be with Gabriella. When with her he was Troy, the guy. Not Troy, the Basketball captain. Not Troy, the jerk. Not Troy, the player. But Troy, the guy. He loved being the guy. Gabriella looked past his shell and found the guy within. And he did the same with her. He looked past the skimpy outfits that seduced the guys and found the sweet, funny, beautiful girl who had his heart. The one with the smile who could light up his life. The one who had luscious curls he could run his fingers through 100 times. Who looked beautiful all the time. Troy thrived for her.

They had spent some time together, though not enough in Troy's opinion; they had flirted and became good friends. And the whole time all he had wanted to do was push his lips onto her soft ones. Why was he feeling like this? What spell did she have him under? Why did he want to fulfill her every need and desire? Why when she slept around? Ok I know that Gabriella was way worst than Troy, but he was in love, and only thought about pleasing her. He was critical of only himself but thought of Gabriella like an angel. He was a love-sick puppy, as Mrs. Bolton would put it.

Troy needed to go home. Home had brownies and his mother of who he could vent to and she wouldn't think any less of him.

"So Taylor! Don't keep me hanging! What's the big news?" Gabriella asked her happy best friend.

"Well…I have a date with the cutest guy in the world. Can you believe it? Chad asked me out!" Taylor started happy dancing around Gabriella's room. Gabriella laughed seeing how excited Taylor was and joined her.

After 10 minutes of happy dancing Taylor's date they fell down onto Gabby's bed exhausted. "So when's the date?" Gabriella asked.

"Tomorrow at 6. He's taking me _Ramona's_!"

"NO WAY! Isn't _Ramona's_ like the most romantic restaurant in Albuquerque?"

Taylor nodded, biting her lips trying not to squeal. Didn't work.

"What are you going to wear? OMG Afroman in formal wear. OMG Afroman in a tux. Can you imagine that?" Gabriella asked.

Taylor snorted. "Yes." She said a little too quickly and a little too seriously. "I mean I do not picture him in clothes that would make him look oh so cute and oh so sexy…" Taylor started drifting off into one of her 'Don't bug me I'm daydreaming about my future husband' looks. She had 6 of those looks.

"Hello…Earth to Taylor?" Gabriella waved a hand in front of her friends face.

"Huh?" Taylor snapped back to reality.

"What are you going to wear?"

"I don't know. I don't have that many fancy clothes." Taylor admitted. Fancy wasn't what she usually wore.

"Well you know what this means, right?" Gabriella asked, her excitement growing.

"SHOPPING!" they both yelled in unison.

"I'll call Sharpay and Kelsi and we'll go tomorrow."

"Cool!"

"OMG is it 10 already? Wanna stay the night?"

"Yeah no use in going home now. Give me a minute; I'll just call my mom." _Mom._ The word repeated in Gabriella's head. Taylor's mom cared about her.

**OK chapter 12 done! So we have Chaylor in session! Now all we need is Troyella, Jelsi and Zekepay and we have a happy author! Next chapter will have Chad and Taylor's date and some confronting with our 2 troubled teens.**

**So I have some new ideas for a oneshot and a twoshot. And for some stories. So look out for them! I want to know which story you guys want to read the most when I've finished this one and I suck at trailers (trust me I tried. Big disaster) so I'll write detailed summaries and see what you guys think. But while you're waiting check out my oneshots Chicken Suit and Green Eyes. Chicken Suit is a Troyella and Green Eyes is a Zanessa.  
**

**Quiz time! Let's see who gets a dedication next chapter! **

**Question 1: Which fish can lay up to 5,000,000 eggs at one time? a) Hula Bula, b) Mola Mola, c) Walla Balla or d) Coca Cola? Sorry I just got an animal quiz book and I'm having fun with it. They're real fish! Well I'm not too sure about d though.**

**Question 2: What type of sandwich is Coach Bolton eating when Mrs. Darbus comes to confront him?**

**Question 3: What year did Coach Bolton graduate? OMG guess how I found out! Some site actually has the ENTIRE script of HSM! It's like really really long!**

**Question 4: What is Principal Matsui's first name?**

**Question 5: Who was the 4****th**** person on Taylor's list of people who are on the same path of mind that Taylor and her clique are on? When they're trying to convince Gabriella to join the Scholastic Decathlon. **

**Ok so review or PM in your answers! **

**Lotsa love from Bunny! **

**P.S can anyone tell me what AU means? I've seen it in summaries and stuff but I don't know what it means. **


	13. Trouble at Ramonas

**Hello guys! Sorry for the late update but my sister decided to go into labour. So happy birthday to my new nephew, Ashton! Guys thank you for the reviews! I think I got the most I've ever had! Nearly 30 for chapter 12, I think? WOWZERS! **

**Argh! I really, really, really, really, really want Popstar Magazine but they don't sell it here! Anyone wanna send it over? I'll give you a cookie! Or better yet, 2 cookies and a hug cause Zanessa magazines are worth like, I don't know but I'd love you forever! ;) LOL**

**Well here are the answers for the quiz!**

**1. b) Mola Mola **

**2. Turkey**

**3. 1981**

**4. Dave**

**5. Madame Curie**

**And for the dedications? The winner is ****doodleswriter357**** who got the highest amount of questions right!! ****Noodles90210**** and ****EfronIsLove**** tied for second. So this one is especially for you guys! I noticed that a lot of people wanted the link to the High School Musical script. But I tried to put it on here but the site doesn't like me so only comes up with http://hsm. and that's it. So pop up your internet search engines and type in High School Musical and a direct line from the movie and try and find the site. I'm sorry guys! I find is the best search engine to use. **

**Disclaimer: ****If a girl can't even afford to buy a new pair of really awesome skinny jeans do you think she owns like one of the most popular Disney movies? Or maybe I spent all my money on it:P LOL**

_Recap: He was a love-sick puppy._

"_Well you know what this means, right?" Gabriella asked, her excitement growing._

"_SHOPPING!" they both yelled in unison._

"_I'll call Sharpay and Kelsi and we'll go tomorrow."_

Taylor, Gabriella, Sharpay and Kelsi entered the Albuquerque mall. They had a mission. The biggest mission known to female teenagers. What to wear on a date with your crush. **(Cue the dramatic music ;p) **They spent a couple of hours trying on clothes, making huge rejection piles and driving the sale assistances absolutely nuts. The four girls entered _Promise_, the hottest store in the mall. **(Sorry couldn't think of a name so I checked my play list and now the store is named after a Vanessa Hudgens song!) **The outside was pink with silver lettering. The latest clothes were hung in the windows.

"We're definatly going to find you something in here Tay!" Sharpay said trying to cheer up her lost-hoped friend. **(Argh don't you hate it when you can't think of a word? Well it results with a made up word like lost-hoped LOL)**

"Well what are we waiting for?" Kelsi said. The girls entered and started attacking the racks. They needed to find the perfect outfit for Taylor's date. Kelsi, Sharpay and Gabriella thrust piles of outfits into Taylor's hands and pushed her into a dressing room. She came out modeling a couple of gorgeous dresses, but they weren't THE one. Until she came out with a dress of Gabriella's pickings. It was dark red strapless with white stitching of swirls on it. It had a netting under coat so you could see it at the bottom. **(Link on profile) ** They all gasped. She looked gorgeous. They bought the dress and left the store with happy smiles and a brand new dress.

They were all in Taylor's room and were busying applying make up, deciding which jewelry for her to wear and curling her hair. The finished product was Taylor in her new dress. Her hair was down and in soft curls. She had light, but noticeable make up and a big white pendant necklace with dangly white heart earrings. She was wearing simple black 3 inch heels. She looked glamorous. She felt glamorous.

"Oh my gosh I can't thank you guys enough!" Taylor exclaimed. She hugged Sharpay and Gabriella. Kelsi had left half an hour earlier for reasons unknown.

"So Tay, where is Chad taking you? You didn't mention it before." Sharpay asked.

"Guess!"

"A basketball game?"

"Shar!" Taylor exclaimed.

"I give up." Sharpay said.

"_Ramona's_!" Taylor squealed.

"Oh my gosh you lucky girl!" Sharpay exclaimed. The doorbell rang.

"Well that'll be Chad!" Taylor said.

"Have fun!" Shar wished her friend good luck.

"Don't eat anything messy!" Gabriella advised.

"Don't stay up too late!" Sharpay suggested wiggling her eyebrows. Taylor sent her a dirty look and left. She met Chad downstairs. He was wearing black pants, a dark blue button up shirt and black leather shoes. He was let in my Mrs. McKessie who looked proudly at her daughter. Taylor sent her a look that said 'I love you but please leave!' Mrs. McKessie understood.

"You kids have fun." She kissed Taylor on the cheek and left.

"This is for you." Chad said and handed her a delicate red rose. Taylor gasped. It was beautiful.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Let's go. The reservations are at 6:15. By the way you look beautiful." Chad said nervously. Taylor blushed. And with that they left, unaware that they would get very surprised at the restaurant.

Sharpay and Gabriella had both left Taylor's after 'awwwww'ing a lot as they watched Taylor leave with Chad. Gabriella had thought she was heading home but her legs, and heart, had a different opinion. She found herself in front of Troy's house. Well now or never, Gabriella thought. She knocked on the door. Mrs. Bolton answered.

"Hi, um Mrs. Bolton. Is Troy here?"

"Please Mrs. Bolton feels so old. Call me Lucy. Troy's upstairs in his room. Go right up." Lucy pointed towards the stairs. So that must be the Brie who made my little boy so love struck, Lucy thought.

Gabriella nervously climbed the stairs and found 5 white doors staring at her. One was open and was obviously Coach Bolton's and Lucy's room. One looked like a closet door so she didn't open that one. The one closest to her had a sign saying 'Toilet' on it. Definitely not that one. She opened the door next to Mr. and Mrs. Bolton's room and found…

Chad pulled out Taylor's chair for her like a perfect gentleman and she sat down graciously. He sat down across from her on their medium sized table. A waiter came to their table and handed the couple a menu each.

"I'll have the…caviar for the entrée. And the duck for the main course." Chad couldn't believe he said that.

"Sophisticated-much?" Taylor asked, hiding a grin.

"Yeah." He said distractedly.

"Um for the _entrée_ I'll have um I think I'll skip that. I'll just have the chicken pasta." Taylor handed the waiter back the menu.

"So Chad, what do you like doing in your spare time? Other than playing basketball." Taylor asked trying to make conversation.

Here's your chance! "Um I love…ballroom dancing?" Chad said nervously.

"Ballroom dancing? That's very…mature of you." Taylor stated.

"Yeah well that's me. Mature. And sophisticated!" Chad said proudly.

What did I get myself into? "Great. Cool" Taylor said faking a smile.

Well this definatly not Troy's room. Unless Troy has a shower, bath and sink in his room. Gabriella thought. She knocked on the last door. She heard Troy's depressed voice call 'Come in.' She opened the door to find Troy lying on his bed. His face was sad and his room was dark. Troy's bedroom walls were dark blue and his unopened curtains made his room look night black.

"Welcome to the Bat Cave." Gabriella said capturing Troy's attention.

Was Gabriella really in his room? Why? To tell him he was a fool to love her? To taunt him about how she would never love him back?

"Hey." He said quietly.

"Hi." Talk about awkwardness. "Did you mean what you said before? About loving me?"

"Every word."

Wow. "Why?"

"Because you're beautiful in every way. You don't really care what other people think of you. You don't think about changing yourself for others. You're funny. You can crack me up. That hasn't happened in a long time. You're the only decent girl that I haven't thought about sleeping with because then you'd be a one night stand and I want to be something more. I love the way you pretty much bite off you're bottom lip when you're nervous or frustrated. I love how your Pink Sugar perfume floods around you. I love your smile, I love your curls. In my eyes your perfect and please say something so that my big girly speech wasn't for nothing."

Gabriella was stunned. She had expected 'You're hot' or 'You've got a nice ass'! Not that big speech! So she finally knew what really love was, not that burning lust. Finally!

"Um wow."

"But of course you don't love me back. I mean you could have so much better. Just go and leave me to my misery." Troy buried his head in his pillow.

"But I do love you." Gabriella whispered. Even though his ears were covered by his soft, fluffy pillow he still heard those 5 powerful words.

"So I'm taking ballroom dancing classes, I'm working on making World Peace and I'm thinking about growing a moustache. That's what you do when you're _mature_." Chad said saying mature more meaningfully.

Taylor, on the other hand, was sitting there wondering what happened to boofy haired, goofy Chad. Her thoughts were broken by a loud, familiar laugh. She turned around to meet Kelsi and Jason sitting cozily on the other side of the restaurant. All dressed up. On a DATE.

When did that happen? Taylor thought. She knew that Kelsi had a crush on Jason. Heck everyone did. But she didn't know they were dating. So that's why she left earlier before.

"Hey Chad? Did Jason mention to you before about dating Kelsi?" She asked her date.

"Um no. Why?" Chad queried. Taylor pointed to the couple behind her by the window.

"What the hell?" Chad asked. "Let's go." And led Taylor to Kelsi and Jason's table.

Kelsi was busy laughing at a joke Jason made. She really enjoyed her time with him. Her happiness was broken by

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

"Well if you loved me why do you sleep with every guy you see? Huh? You don't love me." Troy said.

"I do love you. I sleep with the guys because I needed to feel needed. To feel loved. A feeling I haven't felt in 3 years." Gabriella admitted.

"Well let me be the guy who will always love you. You don't need all the other guys."

"Troy, I don't know if that'll be enough."

"You know I will always love you. I'll tell you every chance I get. I wanna wake up to your beautiful face. I wanna make love to you, and hold you and kiss you. Please Brie. Let me in. I need you. Before I met you I was nothing. Now I feel like I have something to live for." Troy's eyes were pleading. Gabriella smiled at his cheesiness. Why was she passing this up?

"Promise? Promise you'll always love me?" Gabriella said quietly.

"With all my heart." Troy vowed. He got up and encircled her waist and leant in for a soft, meaningful kiss which turned passionate, which turned into a make-out session.

Kelsi and Jason both looked up to find an angry looking Chad and Taylor.

"Hello Jason. Kelsi." Chad said coldly.

"I'm sorry? Jason? Cause I'm not Jason? Nor do I know one! And this is Princess Boppa Loppa Ding Dong. Not this 'Kelsi' you talk of." Jason joked.

"Haha." Taylor said dryly.

"I was going to tell you Tay." Kelsi said quietly.

"And why not before? We tell each other everything Kelsi! You've had a million chances too!" Taylor yelled.

"And what would the school think of the quiet drama geek dating a basketball jock?" Kelsi said.

"Kelsi who cares what the school thinks! I never thought that you cared what they think! You know that I, or Sharpay or Gabriella, think about what the school thinks is 'right'!"

Kelsi was close to tears. The guys just sat and watched the two girls 'talk'.

Taylor saw Kelsi's eyes brim with tears. "Kels I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I just don't understand why you didn't tell us. I thought we were best friends."

"I don't know why I didn't tell you. I guess I was afraid of what you thought."

"You know that as long as you're happy, I'm happy. And besides, I'm happy for you. I know you've had a crush on Jason since forever!" Taylor exclaimed. Kelsi burned bright red and sent her a dark look.

"You have?" Jason asked.

"Yeah." Kelsi admitted.

"Jason how long have you liked Kelsi?" Chad asked his now embarrassed friend.

"Middle School." He mumbled. Kelsi smiled at him and leant over the table to kiss her boyfriend.

"Ok before this turns PG13 I think we should go eat our dinner Chad!" Taylor suggested.

"Yeah let's go."

Taylor hugged her friend and left with Chad for their table. Chad once again pulled out her chair for her.

"So I'm thinking about buying some 'Wacky Tobbacky' cigars. That's what sophisticated men smoke. Argh I'm sorry I can't do this!" Chad suddenly exclaimed.

"Do what?" Taylor asked confusedly.

"Be all sophisticated and mature for you. It's not who I am. I'm an athlete. Smoking is bad for you! I can't do this. I'm sorry Taylor."

"I never asked you to be sophisticated."

"But you deserve someone posh, not a sweaty basketball guy like me." Chad drooped his head.

"Chad I didn't say yes to Chad the classy one. I said yes to Chad the goofy, funny basketball guy. I like Chad the goofy, funny basketball guy way more than the boring classy one."

"Good cause I like him better too. And I think he is way more hotter than the other one." Chad said wiggling his eyebrows. Taylor laughed. Their waiter showed up with their meals. He set the caviar and duck in front of Chad and the chicken pasta in front of Taylor. Chad looked disgustedly at the caviar. The duck seemed alright, though. He slowly descended his fork into the bowl and scooped some up. He brought it to his mouth and ate it. His expression changed. It wasn't that bad! He swallowed it and ate some more. **(Don't know how you eat caviar but let's just say you eat it with a fork!)**

"This is pretty good! By the way what is caviar?" he asked Taylor.

Gabriella was under Troy on Troy's bed half naked. Troy was topless and his body was pressed against Gabriella's torso. They fought heatedly with their tongues and both let out moans pretty much every 30 seconds. Troy broke off and started attacking Gabriella's neck. She let out a big moan as he found her sensitive spot where her pulse was. She needed Troy.

"Make love to me." She whispered in his ear.

**So there's Chapter 13! Hope that was enough Troyella for you guys! And you got Chaylor and Jelsi too! 3 birds with one stone! Only now we have to get Zekepay! Sigh. Only a couple more chapters left before the Epilogue. I never thought I'd be doing an epilogue but I decided too. So shame on my name :P. This is my longest chapter!**

**BTW thank you to the people who told me what AU means! It's like FanFiction has it's own little dictionary! **

**Quiz Time! Only two questions this time cause I can't be bothered watching it and looking for little things I could use as questions.**

**Question 1: When Sharpay was plotting to move the Callbacks to the same time as the Scholastic Decathlon and the Championships with Ryan after hearing what Gabriella and Troy really sounded like singing, what did the poster behind her advertise?**

**Question 2: True or False? Gabriella's competitor in the Scholastic Decathlon was right handed. **

**Please Review!**

**Over and Out!**


	14. Never Assume

**Hey guys! Sorry for the lack of updates but I've been REALLY busy lately so I can't really write much. Plus I'm really tired and had writers block. But I've made time so here it is. And I'm sorry that this story is really boring. I was just randomly reading it and I thought it was really boring and that nothing exciting happened. So I wanna thank you guys for like reading it anyway! I think I'm better at oneshots! Well I don't know you guys judge by reading my oneshots. **

**Sorry guys for the confusion on my last chapter where there wasn't little lines saying that it was a new place. I did put them in but I guess the site must of taken them out. So sorry!**

** Yay. Finally figured out why I couldn't put the URL for the website that has the cript for HSM on here. So here it is: http :// hsm. unlike theworld .net /index. php?p screen play But without the spaces  
**

**Answers time!**

**Q1: The poster behind Sharpay was advertising a car wash.**

**Q2: False. He was a lefty! Just like me! Go lefties! **

**So this chapter the dedications go to ****Dulcedancer2693****doodleswriter357****Jg Rox****Cutie122**** and ****Jayne-94-2xx****! You guys rock and know your High School Musical!**

**I also wanna give lots of credit to ****charli quack**** who helped me edit this chapter and put in a second perspective and to ****tututooba**** who gave me the idea for Troyella. **

**Disclaimer:****I think that by now we've established that I don't own HSM. Well it's not like you guys actually asked LOL. **

_Recap: __"Make love to me." She whispered in his ear. _

"Not tonight." Troy replied.

"Why not?" Gabriella was just plain confused.

"I want you to solve the issues with your mother first."

xCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCx

Chad was walking Taylor up to her door. Oh gosh is he going to kiss me? He probably won't, Taylor thought.

Does she want me to kiss her? It's our first date. Should I? Chad thought.

"I had a great time Chad. Thanks." Taylor said."Well I aim to please." Chad replied. They had reached her door. They stared  
into each others eyes. They leaned in.

Bam

They had bumped foreheads. Hard. Chad grinned sheepishly and Taylor softly smiled. They leaned in again, Taylor pushing her chin forward more so they wouldn't bump heads again.

Bump.

I guess Chad had the same idea she told herself. Chad rubbed his chin a bit. He'd had enough. He'd gotten dressed up in a suit, attempted to comb his beloved afro, acted posh and sophisticated for parts of the night and he was gonna kiss his girl! SO, he grabbed her cheeks and pulled her lips towards his like one magnet attracting another.

They stayed like this for awhile. When they finally pulled away you could probably see their grins a mile away because they were so wide. Chad quickly left, the goofy grin still plastered on his face.

Taylor softly touched her lips before going into her house. She felt like Cinderella.

xCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCx

"Why do you want me to make peace with my mother?"

"Cause I know it's bothering you and it hurts you inside."

"When did you get so deep?"

"Comes with the Bad Boy Basketball Captain territory. You have to look  
inside and find what buttons to push."

"So you know that we'll never have sex, ever, right?" Gabriella  
asked.

"I'll take that chance as long as you are happy."Gabriella sighed. She knew Troy wasn't going to back down. "I'll go talk to her now. She'll be back from work and waiting to yell at me. Bye." Gabriella kissed his cheek and got up to leave.

"I love you." Troy called to her smiling; it felt good to say those words to the one he truly loved.

"I love you too." She replied and left.

xCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCx

Gabriella opened her front door, dreading to go into the place she was meant to call home. Why oh why must Troy be so cruel?

Gabriella found her mom sitting in the lounge reading a book. Gabriella sat in front of her.

"Mom?"

"Yes." She replied not looking up from her book.

"Can I talk to you, mother to daughter?"

"You're pregnant. You know, I just knew it! You take after my mother-in-law. Such a little skank." Those words hit Gabriella's heart.

"Mom I'm not pregnant."

"Then what is it? I'm kinda busy here."

"Why do you hate me?"

"My first son died because of you. I'm never going to forgive you for that." Mrs. Montez said as if it were as simple as a….piece of paper…..

"Mom that wasn't my fault."

"Wasn't your fault! Oh so getting ticked off at your brother, telling your drunk boyfriend to go after your brother and then getting him killed isn't your fault? You bloody liar Gabriella didn't I teach you better than that?!"

"Mom what are you talking about? I didn't tell Warren to go kill Josef!" Gabriella said confused. She was getting sick of being confused.

'Yes you did! That's what I heard from the stupid police, or if it wasn't them it was from Mrs. Kalowsky!"

"Mom you know that Mrs. Kalowsky is an old lady who loves gossip and likes to stretch the truth to add more drama to her life! She watches _Desperate Housewives_ re-run all the time."

"Really?" she asked, still disbelieving. "So what did happen?"

"Mom, I was at a party and Warren was drunk and wanted to have sex. I told him no, I wasn't ready for it yet. He tried to force me but I got away and went home. Josef was at home and was comforting me when Warren showed up, really drunk and looking for me. Josef told me to lock the doors and went outside to deal with him. Warren killed him with a beer bottle. Mom that's the real story." Gabriella was pleading with her mother, begging her to believe her.

"Well why didn't you tell me?" Mrs. Montez responded, still sounding somewhat resentful and disbelieving.

"I thought you knew."

"Mija!" Mrs. Montez sighed; seemingly finally ready to accept what she was hearing as the truth. "If I knew the real story I wouldn't have been angry at you all these years. I thought you asked Warren to 'deal' with Josef or something."

Gabriella smiled at the new name. "Mija?"

"Yeah my mami called me it when I was little."

"I like it."

"So Gabi, that's really it? I feel like such a fool, blaming you for all these years. If you can even think of forgiving me, I want you to know how sorry I am. I guess…I was-am-still grieving. I never got to say goodbye to my Josef."

"Mom, it's ok. But… can I ask you one question?"

"Shoot." Mrs. Montez said.

"Did you ever hate me?" Gabriella asked.

"Gabriella…"

"No mom I want to know. Good or bad."

"As much as I wanted to and tried I could never hate my one and only daughter. So when I figured out I couldn't hate you I got angry with you. I love Josef, a lot. I miss him all the time. He would've grown up to be a great man, husband and father."

"I know. I could always see him as the over-protective father who gave the serious talks to any guy who even looked at his daughter, you know?" Gabriella could picture the poor guys face as Josef would yell 'My daughter is very precious to me. You hurt her and I'll get all the mates from work onto you. And I work with a wrestling business!'

"Yeah. So are we cool?"

"That feels so weird, having my mother saying that." Mrs. Montez laughed."Mija I definitely know I haven't been the best mother to you these past years so I want to make it up to you. You know, get to know you better."

"How about a movie then we could go to this great little diner down the road from there?" Gabriella suggested hopefully.

"How about tomorrow?" Gabriella grinned. She finally had her loving mother back and she had found the man who held the other piece of her heart.

xCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCx

Their mother-daughter time was a success. They laughed through the movie and had a great time talking and making jokes at the diner. Gabriella felt she was on top of the world to be able to laugh with her mom and finally feel proud to say she had a mother. Mrs. Montez felt happy again. She hadn't felt this way since before Josef and her husband's death. She felt like she had a family again.

xCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCx

Sharpay was walking down a street. It was about 9:00 at night and really dark. You could see her sparkly pink top glistening in street lights.She was scared. She needed something from the shop and the butler was busy and her car was busy getting re-painted a bright hot pink. Sharpay heard footsteps behind her but ignored it assuming it was a person just walking by.

Never assume. Cause you make an ASS out of U and ME **(Sorry 8 Simple Rules moment)** She felt a males arm wrap around her neck from the back, trying to cut off her air suply

"Give me your money." A rough voice said. Sharpay struggled to get out of her captors grasp."Give me your money or I'll slit your throat!" her attacker said. Sharpay could see the deadly knife hovering at her throat.

"Hey! Leave her alone." She heard a familiar voice yell. She also felt the arm around her neck tug away.Zeke Baylor was wrestling the thief. And winning.

Sharpay took a couple steps away. Enough to be way out of reach of the thief but not enough so that she couldn't help her saviour if he needed it.

The guy tried to take a swing at Zeke's face but with all his basketball training and his fast reflex's, he ducked and punched the thief in the stomach. He doubled over and Zeke took that as the opportunity to knee him on his nose. The thief ran off after that.

Next priority, Zeke thought.

"Are you OK Sharpay?" Zeke said walking closer to the quivering blonde.

"Yeah I'm fine. Are you? Did he hurt you?"

"No I'm fine. He didn't lay a hand on me." Zeke assured the love of his life.

"You saved me. Zeke I owe you one!" Sharpay leapt up to engulf Zeke in a hug."What were you doing out here anyway?" she asked.

"Taking out the garbage. I live over there." He pointed to the house directly across the road.

"Well thank you Zeke. I have to get home, mom's probably wondering where I am but I'll see you in school!" Sharpay kissed him on the cheek and scurried off home.

Zeke touched the exact place where Sharpay had laid her glossy lips. Definitely worth beating up a guy!

xCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCx

Gabriella was over at Troy's house. She had told her boyfriend about her conversation with her mom and Troy could tell she loved it.

"So Miss Montez, wanna go upstairs and do intimate forms of exercise that my parents would kill me for if they found out I was doing it?" Troy asked suggestively.

"Troy I've decided on something."

"You met another guy. You met another guy and decided to leave me for him cause he was cooler than me."

"Troy-ey! Let me finish. I want to wait to do it again until I'm married."

"Why?"

"Because I haven't gone to church in ages so I decided to go with my mom and I asked for forgiveness for all my sins. And God said no sex before marriage so I want to try and get that one right now. Well from now."

"Well then that makes it all the more special for when we get married."

"When we get married?" Gabriella asked raising her eyebrows in a surprised manner.

"Yes when we get married. Look Brie I know we've only been going out for a couple of days but I can't picture myself with any other person. All I can see is you, a couple of kids and a dog called Max."

"Max? Can't we call it like, Dakota or something?"

"We'll get two dogs."

"Deal" Gabriella said straight away.

xCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCx

"Jason?" Jason lifted his head to reply to the soft voice of his girlfriend.

"Yeah Kels?" he asked her, soaking up the warm sun radiating down onto the park they were lying down on.

"What if the school doesn't accept us?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if they ridicule us or make fun of me or stuff like that?" Kelsi asked worriedly.

"Well they can go get stuffed. I love you and nothing is taking me away from you. Besides why would they ridicule us?"

"Cause I'm the quite music geek you're they funny, popular jock. We're from different cliques."

"Well I don't care what they think. Besides Chad and Taylor go out and they're from different groups too."

"But lots of girls like you. What if they don't stop at anything to break us up?"

"Lots of girls like me?"

"There's a list on the girls' bathroom wall. There's one for Troy, Chad, Zeke, Brad and some other guys off the football and basketball team too."

"Well I don't care about those robots. And if they get really vicious I promise we'll run away to Las Vegas, get married and become Black Jack dealers." Kelsi giggled.

xCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCx

Monday morning at school

Sharpay was rearranging her locker while she was waiting for Gabriella, Kelsi and Taylor to show up. She felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around to meet the deep, dark brown eyes that belonged to her saviour, Zeke Baylor.

"Hey Zeke!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Hey Sharpay. Um, you know how you said that you owed me one from the other  
night-"

"Sure anything! Name what you want." Sharpay interrupted.

"I was wondering if you could keep me from being alone this Saturday night?" Zeke asked hopefully and nervously. He had practiced a lot in front of the mirror but it was so much harder talking to Sharpay the person, not her photo.

Sharpay grinned. "Pick me up at 7." She kissed his cheek and left to gomeet her friends at the front of the school. "See you later!"

Zeke once again touched his cheek. Life couldn't get any better. He did the victory dance. Right in the middle of the crowded hallway. When he realized EVERYONE was staring at him he quickly stopped and went to the gym.

xCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCx

"Hey girls!" Sharpay said and gave Gabriella and Taylor a 'hello' hug. "Where's Kelsi?"

"Uh she told us she had a ride and didn't need to get picked up." Gabriella answered. Taylor had a fair idea of who her ride was.

A red car pulled up a bit away from them. Kelsi and Jason both got out, held hands and made their way to the girls.

"Hey." Kelsi said quietly.

"Hey Kels. What are you doing with Jason?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm holding hands with my boyfriend." She said squeezing her eyes shut, expecting the worst.

"OMG! Yay you finally went out with him!" Sharpay squealed wrapping Kelsi into a hug, making her let go of Jason. Sharpay twirled her around.

"When? Why didn't you tell us?" Gabriella said giving Kelsi a big hug too. Taylor joined in with the hug, though she already knew about them.

"Um we've been going out for about a month now and I didn't want to tell you because I didn't know how you'd react."

"Kels you know we want you to be happy!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Sharpay agreed. "But YOU mister, if you ever hurt her I'll make sure you'll never play basketball ever again!" Sharpay threatened pointing to Jason.

"Well we have to go! Bye!" Kelsi said quickly dragging Jason behind her into the school before Sharpay could give out anymore threats and scare her boyfriend away.

"Hey girls, I have to go to the chemistry lab and get my book before homeroom but I'll see you then!" Taylor said.

"Yeah OK see you then."

"Shar I have to go pick up some books from my locker too. So I'll see you in class!" Gabriella gave Sharpay a quick hug before scurrying off to her locker.Sharpay stood there not knowing what to do. She then realized she looked like a loner in the school's front lawn.

xCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCx

Gabriella slammed her locker shut. She had all her books she needed and 10 minutes to spare. She decided to go wait for Troy at his locker but all that changed when a certain blonde walked up to her.

"You know just because you go out with Troy Bolton doesn't mean you're cool. So don't get any ideas on taking my place as most popular girl!" Angela McCann spat.

"Oh honey, are you jealous?" Gabriella said with mock sympathy.

"Why would I be jealous of you?"

"Cause I got the guy you've been chasing since you were little? Maybe? I dunno."

"Argh whatever."

"Well sweetie it was lovely standing here talking to you but I gotta go do something actually worthwhile my time," Gabriella said as if she were talking to a 7 year old "But FYI? Troy loves doggy styles." And walked off but not before smirking at Angela's reaction. She didn't know if he did but what Angela didn't know couldn't hurt her.

xCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCx

"Hey baby." Troy said to his girlfriend who sat down on his desk.

"Hey." She said and gave him a kiss.

"So what are you doing on Friday?" Troy asked.

"Nothing that I know of yet, why?" Gabriella asked suspisciously.

"Cause I'm going to take you out on a proper date."

"Really?" Gabriella grinned.

"Uh huh." He nodded. Gabriella gave him a big kiss when the bell rang. She then walked off to her seat. She, once again, felt on top of the world.

xCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCxCSCx

Gabriella, Troy, Taylor, Chad, Kelsi, Jason, Sharpay and Zeke were all bunched around a table in the cafeteria.

"Who knew that we'd all end up together?" Sharpay said.

"Who knew that Troy here would settle for one girl?" Jason piped. The whole table laughed except for Troy who punched Jason in the arm.

"Well I'm glad he did!" Gabriella said.

"Me too." Troy agreed nuzzling Gabriella's neck.

"Guys seriously if you're gonna do that please do it in private! We don't wanna see it!" Chad exclaimed. Everyone laughed again.

It had been a long time since Gabriella felt this happy. She had real friends for once-for the first time in 3 years. A terrific boyfriend who she loved more than anything and she actually felt proud to have a mom. She had finally found the one thing she wanted more than anything in the world. Love.

**Cheesy ending I know. But what else can I write? Well anyway I really want to thank all my readers and reviewers! You guys really rock! And I will be writing an epilogue. It should be out soon. A week tops a promise. Once again I want to thank you guys with all my heart (what's with all my cheesiness?)! **

**Wow this was just over 3,000 words! My longest chapter ever! Well I guess you guys deserve it after the loooonnnnnnggggggggggggg wait!**

**Please review! **

**Always love from Bunny xoxoxoxoxoxox**

**p.s if you don't get the little...doggy styles thing with Angela read chapter 9. **


	15. Bob the Builder boxers

**Ok I am really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, REALLY sorry for this late update! I know I said I would update like 4 weeks ago but I think I jinxed it by saying that. I'm never good with doing stuff like that. I'm too lazy. But I would like you to know that this chapter is over 4,000 words! Go me! When I first started it I was blindly writing, had no idea where it was going so I had to send a distress PM to****charli quack****and finally got myself sorted and started writing again only to have my sister go and diss one of the most important things in my life! So I stopped writing again but decided to suck it up and not care what my sister thinks and I finished it. Finally!**

**I would like to thank****bluecasey95****who's review managed to make me feel guilty and finally finish this chapter and to****charli quack****who has been nagging me, in a good way, to write it! It's thanks to her that I actually started doing this so make sure you thank her! This is dedicated to her and all of my reviewers and readers out there! Thank you guys a lot!**

**Disclaimer:****(sad. this is my last one for this story) Yup it's all thanks to me that HSM is what it is now. I created it, filmed it, directed it, edited it and sung for it...in my dreams LOL**

**TROY AND GABRIELLA BOLTON**

"Ria! Joey! Time to get up!" Gabriella called up the stairs.

Maria Louise Bolton (AKA Ria) came skipping down the stairs, her light brown curls bouncing down her back. Gabriella never needed to wake up her 10-year old daughter. She was a morning person, always up with the sun. It was the occasion where Ria had to wake up Gabriella! Ria was, in Troy and Gabriella's eyes, the perfect little girl. She was just getting into magazines and trendy clothes yet she loved playing with little kids. Ria was caring and energetic. Neat and friendly. She was doing well in school and had a billion friends, some closer than others.

Josef Michael Bolton however was not coming down the stairs anytime soon. It was the daily routine between the mother and son. Gabriella would call for her lazy son to wake up, Josef would lie in bed as long as he could, Gabriella would call again, Josef would still not get up and Gabriella would shout that Mandy Bynes was waiting at the door, Josef would fall for it and come running down straight away in his Bob the Builder boxers. Gabriella was sick of the tradition; Joey would grin cheekily and say it was good bonding time between the two. Josef was your typical male teenager. The 14 and a half year old loved sports, basketball in particular, was lazy and was devoted to video games. He was captain of the basketball team and the desire of every girl in school but everyone could tell he was madly in love with his best girl friend Mandy Bynes. Josef was named after Gabriella's dearly missed brother. After giving birth to him Troy came to her with an idea for a name and Gabriella fell in love with it. Like his uncle, Josef was very protective of his little sister.

"Joey! Get up and have some breakfast!" A couple minutes pass.

"Joey I mean it!"

…

"Josef Michael Bolton get your butt down here!" No response.

"Sorry Mandy but Josef won't be joining you today! But I love your mini skirt!" Gabriella said loudly. She heard Joey's door slam. She then saw her son come rushing down wearing nothing but his satin boxers, flexing his muscles which he knew Mandy loved. Josef didn't know it but Mandy loved him back and found it hard to resist him when he was topless.

"Hey Mandy. Sorry I took so long. Just doing some weights. Yeah a 100 pound weight isn't that hard. That's why I'm not sweating." Josef said then realized Mandy wasn't there.

"You poor deprived child. You fall for that every morning!" Gabriella said shaking her head.

"Mom I knew she wasn't there. I was just playing along to keep you happy. Wouldn't want our tradition to die!" Josef fibbed.

"Whatever Bob the Builder! Go get breakfast and wish your father good luck." Josef blushed, looking down at his Bob boxers.

Gabriella and Josef entered the kitchen where Ria and Troy sat munching their breakfast. Troy was patting their Beagle Max's **(link of Max in profile. He's so adorable but sadly not mine)**head while secretly feeding him bread crusts. Max, being the gentleman that he is, was sharing his food with Dakota, a cute little black Cockapoo.**(My old teacher had one and brought her to school. She was adorable! She was black and had really soft wool! Link in profile again but my teacher's dog was wayyyyy cuter!)**

"Morning Ria." Gabriella said kissing her daughters head. "Morning honey." Gabriella kissed her husbands forehead while he had different ideas. Troy pulled Gabriella into his lap and gave her a big kiss.

"EW!" Ria and Joey exclaimed. Troy and Gabriella grinned and kissed harder.

"Ok, ok stop sucking each others faces! Do you want us to be scarred for life?" Ria said.

The couple finally broke off. "Sweetie you look tired." Troy cheekily told his wife. Gabriella glared at him. He knew exactly why she was tired.

"Really? Well I hope I don't get tired again!" Troy stopped grinning.

Troy Bolton. A name everyone in America knew. He was on the LA Lakers basketball team. He wasn't captain but everyone thought he should be. He was voted Hottest Male of the year and ladies went gaga over him yet he stayed faithful and devoted to his wife of 15 and a half years, Gabriella Bolton. Gabriella was a stay at home wife until Ria was 8. Then decided she was bored at home and started working as a secretary at Hamer and Daken Law Firm.

"So dad, when do you leave for the Championships?" Ria asked her father. The L.A Lakers vs. New York Knicks championship game was coming up soon and Troy had to leave for L.A to train and then play the big game. **(Did that make sense?)**

"Correction. When do WE leave?"

"What?" Joey asked.

"Kids I miss you when I have to go to games so I'm bringing the whole family to L.A where you will watch your old man play from front row seats."

"Front row seats?" Josef exclaimed.

"We get to stay with you dad?" Ria asked happily.

"L.A!" Gabriella squealed.

Troy smiled and confirmed his family's questions. He knew they would be over-joyed, especially Gabriella as he knew there would be a couple of excited ladies waiting at the other end of the plane ride

**CHAD AND TAYLOR DANFORTH**

"Hey honey?" Chad called to his heavily pregnant wife who was sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"Yeah?"

"Troy's coming up again. Remember our Championship game's soon."

"How could I forget? You're always ranting about it. So I should clean the guest room up?" Taylor asked.

"Unless you want 4 people staying in there. They're going to a hotel."

"Wait 4 people? Do you mean-?" Chad nodded.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Gabi's coming!" Taylor screeched. She hadn't seen her best friend in 2 years seeing as they lived 2 hours away and were both really busy with their lives and family. "When does she-I mean they come?"

"4 days." Taylor squealed again.

"I have to plan every detail! We'll go shopping first! How could we not! Then I'll take all of them out for dinner! Oh my gosh does Kelsi and Jason know they're coming?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Oh my gosh! We can ALL go shopping!"

"Honey calm down! Don't get too excited. It's not good for the baby." Chad told his wife.

This baby was their last chance. They had tried and tried for kids but they weren't compatible. It was a miracle when Taylor got pregnant. This baby was their last chance and their only hope for a real family, which was what they both wanted. They knew they were having a boy and Chad was ecstatic. But his excitement fizzed down when Taylor told him they couldn't name him Michael Jordan.

Taylor suddenly started getting pains in her stomach. She bent over and started puffing.

"Honey what's wrong? Is the baby coming?"

"No it's just a Braxton Hicks contraction. No need to worry."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Chad!" Taylor looked over to her husband, who was holding up her hospital bag in one hand and the car keys in the other looking hopeful.

"Chad put away the hospital bag we're not going to hospital." Chad walked over to Taylor who was now sitting down and started talking to Taylor's inflated stomach.

"Please baby boy come out! I want you out so I can see your beautiful face! Oh yess I do! Can you come out so we can go to mommy's work? Please?" Taylor was a nurse Shortland Street Hospital. **(To the cool New Zealanders out there)**

Chad started making high pitched 'baby' talk. Taylor rolled her eyes at his feminism. As cute as he looked she couldn't help but laugh at his afro bounce along with his head while he made gurgling noises. Same old Chad.

**JASON AND KELSI CROSS**

"So a boy called Jimmy lived up in the country, on a farm. He came downstairs into his kitchen; he was in quite a foul mood. His mother asked him if he had done his chores. He mumbled back a no and went outside to do them.

He had to feed the chickens so he went to them and they all crowded his feet so he kicked them away.

Then he had to feed the pigs. When he went to tend them they all sniffed at his feet. He kicked them away.

Then lastly he had to make sure the cows had milk. The tail of the cows flicked and swatted him so Jimmy kicked the cows too.

He had done his chores so he went back into the kitchen to have his breakfast. His mother handed him a handful of dry cereal.

"What? Cereal? Is that all I get? No milk? No bacon and eggs?" Jimmy asked angrily.

"Well I saw you kick the chickens so there are no eggs for a week! I saw you kick the pigs so you get no bacon for a week. And I saw you kick the cows so there's no milk for a week!"

Jimmy's father came down the stairs. The cat came so sit at his feet so he kicked the cat halfway across the room. Jimmy looked at his mother.

"So should you tell him or should I?"" Jason finished his joke and the crowd, including his wife Kelsi, broke out into laughter. Jason grinned. He felt proud, bringing laughter to these people. He was a stand up comedian, a very famous and good one too! He was known all over America. You could see him in shows, on T.V, magazines, everywhere.

Kelsi Cross was a piano teacher. She taught at private schools and did after school lessons. She was a great hit with the kids and the teenager tutees loved her because they could open up to her while they learnt what an octave was. **(LOL that's like the most complicated piano thingy I know. Well what I can think of right now.)**

"I went to this bar and ordered a soda. When I get my drink I look down and in it there's a lime floating. I like 'Yay the lime is floating!' Next time I'm on a boat and it's sinking I will pull out a lime. I'll be water-skiing and I won't have a life preserver and people will say 'What the hell man?' and I will pull out a lime! And a lemon too! I'll be saved by the buoyancy of citrus!" Once again the crowd roared with laughter.

"One night I was walking down the street, actually it was the morning, 3am in the morning to be exact. I walked passed a drycleaner and on it was a sign 'Sorry we're closed' and I was like you don't need to be sorry you're a drycleaner! It's not like I'm gonna go to the drycleaner at 10am and say 'Hey you guys were closed at 3 in the morning! Someone owes me an apology!'" Do I need to say it? Jason was a big hit. Not only were his jokes funny but the expressions he put with them. The expressions themselves could make you laugh like a hyena. **(By the way the last two jokes were provided by Mitch Hedberg, one of the funniest stand up comedians I know...though I don't know many. Check him out on youtube! R.I.P Mitch!)**

As Jason went on with his jokes Kelsi sat there. She was excited. Beyond excited, she was ecstatic! Gabriella and Troy were coming to L.A! They were also bringing Joey and Ria! She hadn't seen them in 2 years! She had taught Ria how to play piano last time they were all there together and she hoped Ria had improved.

Kelsi had talked to her friend on the phone, but talking to Gabriella was much better in person. Seeing her lovely smile and the sparkle in her eyes when she thought of her friends and family or the things that made her happy.

Then Kelsi thought of her 3 year old daughter, Cynthia Laine Cross. Cynthia was a cute little girl. She had shiny brown curly hair, a big grin and loved to wear bright coloured dresses. Her personality was a lot like Jason, out there, giggly, funny and had no shame. She couldn't wait for Gabriella to meet Cynthia again. They had met but Cynthia wouldn't remember her now and she wasn't the same little girl Gabriella met two years ago. She could actually talk and run around now. And she Kelsi was training her to be the next Beethoven, if she didn't become a comedian like her father.

The more she thought about The Bolton's coming to L.A the more she got excited. She was sure Taylor would have lots planned lots to do. She wondered about Sharpay and Zeke though.

**ZEKE BAYLOR AND SHARPAY EVANS**

"!" Sharpay screamed. She had just heard that Troy, Gabriella and their kids were coming to L.A.

"Geez Shar! Do you want me to be deaf?" Zeke joked to his fiancé.

Fiancé. That feels so good to say! Zeke thought. Zeke had proposed to her 6 months ago. Why did it take so long? Well after their date they started dating. They were quite steady until college came. Sharpay wanted to go to become an actress in Broadway plays and went to New York to polish her skills while Zeke got a scholarship to a cooking school where he had to spend 6 years learning all styles of cooking before deciding to major in baking. They decided they couldn't cope with the long distance thing and broke up. They met up 5 years ago again and had been gong strong. Then he proposed and Sharpay had been worrying about her looking old at the wedding since she was, gasp, 34. Zeke reassured her that she would look beautiful even if she was 1,000 years old. Zeke got lucky that night.

"So what's so exciting? Did Prada design a new sparkly pink dress? It'll match the rest of your sparkly pink wardrobe!" Zeke loved teasing Sharpay.

"Haha. Just for that I'm not telling you who's coming to L.A soon!"

"Who? Please tell me! I'm sorry about before!"

"Nope! My lips are sealed!" Sharpay mimed zipping up her lips.

"I'll make you that 99 fat free strawberry ice cream that you love."

"Troy, Gabi and the kids." Sharpay said instantly. She started squealing and jumping up and down just being happy think about it. She hardly ever saw any of her high school friends. She knew that the Danforth's and Cross's saw each other all the time but she couldn't see them because of her busy schedule and the Bolton's decided to move to a more peaceful town in California for the kids but Chad and Troy saw each other every day when basketball season was on.

Surprisingly Zeke joined her jumping. He hadn't seen them since last year when he and Sharpay went to visit them but he always loved seeing his little sister, basketball buddy, an exact replica of his little sister and the new Michael Jordan of this generation.

When Zeke realized what he was doing it was too late. Sharpay had already doubled over laughing at his freakishly high pitched squeal

"Yeah I'm gonna lift some weights, play some hoops and run down to the gym. You know, get some man sweat going there."

"Whatever you say falsetto!" Sharpay also loved teasing her beau.

**L.A.X**

The Bolton's tried to get out of the paparazzo's grasp but had no luck. The flashes and questions were overwhelming.

"BACK OFF!" Troy yelled. Most of them backed off but some still hung around.

The 4 managed to collect their luggage and climbed into the limo Troy had hired.

"34 Brown Street please." Gabriella told the driver. **(Made up place but once again can New Zealanders name a certain drinking ad that the address is from?)**

**34 BROWN STREET**

Ria knocked on the door to 34 Brown Street. The wooden door opened.

"Gabriella?" Taylor squealed.

"Tay!" The two ladies hugged, just like back at EHS.

"Troy, Ria, Josef! It's great to see you guys!" the pregnant lady exclaimed. "Well come in!"

The Bolton clan stepped into the large, flash house. Ria and Joey glanced around in awe.

"Did you renovate?" Josef asked.

"Yup. Just last year." Taylor said proudly.

"What does renovate mean Joey?" Ria asked her older brother.

"When you…upgrade a house. Like design it and change it." Joey tried to explain.

"Renovate. I think I can spell that. R-E-N-N-O-V-A-T-E. Did I spell it right?"

"Not quite. There's only one N." Taylor answered.

"So where's Chad?" Troy asked.

"Out back playing hoops." Troy and Joey rushed to the back door.

"So I guess it's just us girls!"

Taylor, Gabriella and Maria were all sitting down in the Danforth's living room talking about what's been going on in their lives lately. Well Taylor and Gabriella were talking. Ria was looking around the room. She had been to this house 2 years earlier but the place had been renovated (with one N) and she had only seen it briefly. It was a nice, friendly shade of pale yellow. The room had a glass sliding door that let you view the backyard, where you could see the men playing hoops. Ria shook her head. Always basketball with her dad and brother.

_Ding Dong._

Taylor got up to get the door, wondering who it was. Taylor opened the door.

"Surprise!" a little girl said.

"Cynthia! Kelsi! Jason! What are you doing here?" Taylor asked as she pulled Kelsi in to a hug and scooped up Cynthia.

"Well I knew when Troy and Gabi were coming and I just knew they would come here! So here we are!" Kelsi explained.

"Now we just need Sharpay and Zeke and we're altogether!" Taylor said as she ushered the family in. Gabriella saw Kelsi and ran up to her to hug her.

"Oh my gosh Kels it's been so long!" Gabriella said squeezing her friend.

"Too long!" Kelsi said returning the death grip squeeze. Gabriella stooped down to Cynthia's level.

"Hey cutie. Do you remember me?" Gabriella asked. The little 3 year old shook her head.

'This is your aunt Gabriella, Cyn. Can you say hi?" Kelsi asked.

"Hi aunt g-gaah-ella." Cynthia said trying to get her tongue around saying the new word.

"You can just say Aunt Ella if that's easier."

"Ok Aunt Ella!"

"So how uncomfortable is this! Being the only person in the room with male parts!" Jason said, reminding the ladies that he was there.

"The guys are out back playing basketball." Taylor informed the comedian.

"Wow it's been so long since I played! I'm rusty." Jason said as he went outside.

"So Kelsi what have you been up to since I last talked to you?" Gabriella asked as the 3 ladies settled on the couch and Ria played with Cynthia on the ground.

"Well work is going well! I love my kids! And Cynthia is going to be in a play, isn't that right Cyn?" Kelsi asked her daughter.

Cynthia nodded and said "I'm going to be Snow White!"

"They're doing Snow White and pumpkin is the star!" Cynthia nodded eagerly.

"When's the show?" Taylor asked.

"Next week! Do you guys wanna come?" Kelsi asked.

"We would love to!"

"Cool I'll get you tickets tomorrow. So Ria, I hope you've been practicing your piano!" Kelsi asked the 10-year-old.

"Yes I have! I've gotten better." Ria said.

"Yeah she has. I can hear her practicing in her room." Gabriella agreed.

"Well I'd love to hear you play and see how much better you got since last time." Kelsi said.

"We should go out for dinner sometimes! You know, reunite the gang!" Gabriella piped up.

'That's a great idea! I'll call Sharpay and Zeke!" Taylor squealed.

"Oh gosh we NEED to go to _Blue Heart_! **(Made up)** They have the best food and things for the kids." Kelsi said.

"Then it's settled. I'll make reservations for…when?" Taylor asked.

The 3 ladies talked about it and decided 4 days from then. Kelsi went to go call Sharpay and Zeke while Taylor went to go make the reservations. They told her that she needed at least two month notice. She told them that Troy Bolton, Chad Danforth, Jason Cross and Sharpay Evans would not be happy waiting two months. The person informed a table just opened up. Knowing famous people has it advantages.

_**BLUE HEART**_**RESTAURANT**

Taylor and Chad were sitting down at their big round table. They had arrived there early, much to Chad's dislike. Chad was of course looking at the menu, getting read to run up big food bills. Taylor was modeling a black strapless dress with white polka dots and it was loose around the stomach so it could fit around her pregnant belly. **(Dress in profile)** Chad was in grey suit pants and a white button up shirt.

Kelsi, Jason and Cynthia arrived next. Kelsi fashioned a deep blue satin dress that was tight around…well everywhere. You wouldn't believe that she had a child. **(Once again dress is in profile. Most of the outfits will be in my profile.)**Jason was wearing black pants and a lime green short sleeved button up shirt. Cynthia looked gorgeous in a hot pink dress with ruffles in the skirt.

The Bolton family came next and looked stunning. Gabriella had a red full length dress with a wide black belt around her ribs. Troy was wearing a black suit with grey stripes and a white button up shirt. **(What he wore to the Hairspray premiere pretty much)**. Josef wore a navy blazer, black pants and a shirt which Gabriella disapproved of. Ria sported a black smock that had red, green and gold designs on it.

Sharpay and Zeke showed up last due to Sharpay spending 2 hours getting ready. Sharpay wore a shiny pink party dress that had 3 noticeable layers of skirt. It looked a little over the top at a fancy restaurant but on Sharpay it looked normal. Zeke wore a navy blue long sleeved top with black pants.

The gang was reunited. The ladies were all squealing. Not men rolled their eyes as they expected it. Josef, Ria and Cynthia stood there uncomfortably, not knowing what to do. Ria decided to take Cynthia to go play in the children's room. Josef sat down at the table miserably while the adults chatted away. He missed Mandy. He wanted to hold her and kiss her but best friends don't kiss. It wasn't natural to love someone this much. Mandy Bolton. Sounded really good in Josef's opinion. Josef sighed and tuned into the adults conversation trying to forget about the gorgeous girl who had his heart.

"Joey honey could you go get your sister and Cynthia?" Gabriella asked her son.

"Sure mom."

Josef went to go fetch the two girls. He opened the door to the children's room to find Ria helping Cynthia build a tower of blocks. They both looked up to see the teenager.

"Hey Joey." Ria said.

"Hey Joey." Cynthia copied. Ria was now her new best friend, her idol. "Did you know that our names rhyme?" Cynthia asked Josef.

"No I didn't." Josef replied not getting how Ria and Cynthia rhymed.

"Well they do. See? Ria and Thia!" 'Thia' exclaimed happily. Josef shook his head trying not to laugh. Ria always had this affect on children. She was going to be a great mom one day.

"Uhhh Ria…Cynth-" Josef got stopped by the glare on Cynthia's face. "I mean Thia. It's dinner time."

"Ok Joey we'll be right there." Ria replied and Josef left the room.

Dinner that night was…indescribable. The adults had so much fun like back in the old days and the 3 kids managed to enjoy themselves as well. The night was filled with laughter, stories, memories, food splattered shirts (Chad and Thia), squeals (Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay), teasing (everyone) and later a quick walk to the park before Kelsi and Jason had to get Thia off to bed. Soon after that the gang broke up to go their separate ways.

**TROY AND GABRIELLA'S HOTEL ROOM**

"Did you hear about 'Ria and Thia'?" Gabriella asked her husband who was lying on their bed with her.

"How could you not? It was all the girl talked about." Troy said.

"Yeah she's quite smitten with Ria."

"Like how Josef is with Mandy?" Troy smirked.

"And Mandy with Joey? Those two really need to get together with each soon!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"You know, they remind me of us. I was in love with you, you loved me but we both didn't realize it."

"Yeah that's true." Gabriella agreed. "I wonder if they'll get their happy ending."

"If they're anything like us I don't wonder, I KNOW."

The End.

P.S After 25 hours in labour and 1 and a half hours of pushing Taylor managed to produce a gorgeous little boy named Lucas Christopher Danforth AKA Luke.

**Wow it ended. That's the end for Cough SLUT Cough. I feel so sad. It was my first full length story. In my opinion I didn't like this last chapter but I thought you guys deserved another chapter ASAP so here it is.**

**Please review for the last time for this story and tell me what you think! And look out for more oneshots, twoshots, stories, song fics or whatever I decide to write!**

**MUCH love from Bunny xoxoxoxoxoxox**


End file.
